


Not Another Teen Chat Fic

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: Lotta gays, lotta dumb memes and "outdated" pop culture references. Includes terrible spelling, teenage drama and Mooma Brock™.





	1. Good News, Everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN INSPIRED, not only by "what's up gays", but by "Cute" and a myriad of other high school/text/chat fics. Please check those out!!!! They are my drug. here is a silly attempt at another one. I hope you enjoy! Super sporadic updates (since Winter Soldier is my main story I'm writing right now).

**September 16th, 3:09 am.**

 

_ David has added Brian, Evan, Brock, Marcel, Tyler, Craig, and Jon to the chat! _

 

**David:** HELLO IVE GATHERd YOU aLl HErE TODAY TO TElL YoU ALL GoOD NEWS

**Marcel:** wtf is that capitalization

**Tyler:** nogla i didnt know u were that illiterate 

**Brian:** Says the fucker who put no punctuation or capitalization in his text

**Tyler:** not all of us are AP STUDENTS BITCH

**Craig:** Yea, leave my bf alone!!!!! >:(

**Marcel:** I didn’t know u 2 were dating

_ Tyler is typing… _

_ Craig is typing… _

**Tyler:** We aren’t

**Craig:** We are

**David:** AS MUCH aS i LOVe U GAY MUTHERUFCKERS I hAVe NEwS

**David:** EVAN GOT CpATAIN OF THE hOCKEtY TEAM

**Marcel:** MY MAN

**Tyler:** BITCH Y DIDNTU TELL ME SOONER 

**Brian:** Eyy, good job mate!

**Craig:** Girls luv a man in uniform  yaassss &_& &_& &_&

**Tyler:** what tHE FUCK ARE THOSE DEM0N EMOJIS 

**Craig:** I have an android fite me

**Jon:** why tf is my phone blowing up its 3 in the fucking morning.

**Evan:** I’m captain of the hockey team!

**Jon:** Im suddenly not as tired

**Evan:** <3

**Jon:** <3

**Tyler:** GAY

_ Jon is typing… _

**Jon:** yup. Wtfaygdaib?

**Craig:** exscuse me? What the hell did you say?

**Jon:** what THE FUCK are you gonna do about it bitch?

**Tyler:** cry, cuz that shit was horrible. mini hold me no homo

**Craig:** no homo ;)

**Marcel:** speaking of mini why’s the chat have our real names?

**David:** its default from the app

**Marcel:** why cant i change my name?

**David:** b/c ur not a mod :)

**Marcel:** WHY THE FUCK NOT BITCH

**David:** I only trust one person and its not ur skinny ass

**Brian:** Aww, dathi  <3

**David:** it aint ur skinny ass neither

**Brian:** :(

**Marcel:** :( 

_ David has promoted Brock to a moderator! _

**Brian:** okay that’s fair

**Marcel:** yeah brock is the most trustworthy i recant my statement

**Brock:** Why on earth are you all up? Its nearly 4am, we have school in 3 hours!!

_ David changed Brock’s name to Mooma Brock! _

**Mooma Brock:** I want to be mad but I am too tired

**Marcel:** brock dont be mad!!! Be our mom PLEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE

**Craig:** lord knows we need one

**Mooma Brock:** If you all go to bed right now, I’ll think about it.

**David:** Alright, ill go to bed mum

_ David has logged off _

**Mooma Brock:** Thank you, David. My favorite child 

_ Mooma Brock has logged off _

_ David has logged on _

**David:** PSycHE BitCHES

**Craig:** I’m telling

**David:** BISH DONt U DARE I WORKED hArD FOr t HE NumBER OnE SPOt 

**Tyler:** again with the capitalization. Im going to bed bitches, gn

_ Tyler has logged off _

_ Craig is typing… _

**Craig:** nogla, if we both get to be brocks favorite 

**Craig:** WE ARE NUMBER ONE

_ Marcel has logged off _

_ Evan has logged off _

_ Jon has logged off _

_ Brian has logged off _

**Craig:** FUCK

 

**September 16th, 6:43 am.**

_ David has logged on _

_ David has changed his name to Boondock Saints _

_ David changed Craig’s name to bitch _

_ David has changed Evan’s name to Hoot _

_ David has changed Marcel’s name to Black Panther _

_ David has changed Jon’s name to Friday the 13th _

_ David has changed Brian’s name to Kindergarten Cop _

_ David has changed Tyler’s name to Highschool Musical _

**Bitch:** this won’t get confusing at all, and what are these movie references?

**Bitch:** also how come everyone else movie names and i get btich???

**Boondock Saints:** cuz u tattled and ur a bitch

**Highschool Musical:** U can have my name craig, i think this one is worse

**Bitch:** I’ll pass thx for the offer bb 

**Highschool Musical:** I hate you

**Mooma Brock:** Good morning! What happened here?

**Boondock Saints:** Nothigng mom can u drive me to school plz ill never ask again

**Kindergarten Cop:** He’s already driving me!!!

**Mooma Brock:** I have a 4 seater car Bri

**Kindergarten Cop:** … fair enough

**Black Panther:** first off, racist, nogla. Second, also please pick me up too @Mooma Brock

**Mooma Brock:** of course my children

_ Boondock Saints is typing... _

**Kindergarten Cop:** shotgun

**Boondock Saints:** FOHK U BRIAN

**Kindergarten Cop:** cunt ^~^

_ Kindergarten Cop has been muted _

**Mooma Brock:** we don’t use that word here. Be respectful

**Black Panther:** understood

Mooma Brock: Leaving now, be ready kids!

_ Black Panther is typing… _

_ Boondock Saints is typing… _

**Boondock Saints:** THAnK YOU 

**Black Panther:** THXXXXXXX  <3

_ Mooma Brock has logged off _

**Highschool Musical:** gayyyyy

**Bitch:** sammeeee

_ Highschool Musical has logged off _

_ Bitch has logged off  _

_ Black Panther has logged off _

_ Boondock Saints has logged off _

_ Friday the 13th has logged on _

_ Hoot has logged on _

Friday the 13th: and then there were 2

**Hoot:** they’re all going to be late, aren’t they? Luckily, we’re cool enough to get to class early 

**Friday the 13th:** not cool, u dragged me out of bed so u could come to school early

**Hoot:** I like putting my skating stuff in the locker room

**Friday the 13th:** my sleep, evan, is more important

**Hoot:** u luv me  <3 

**Friday the 13th:** ur a big fat dork

**Hoot:** ur dork

**Friday the 13th:** stop being cute. I’m tough and even being near you is gonna ruin my reputation 

**Hoot:** ooh, you’re such a rebel Jonny!!

**Friday the 13th:** Flagpole, 3 o’clock, Fong. I’ll kick your Canadian butt! 

**Hoot:** is that a promise ;)

_ Friday the 13th has logged off _

**Hoot:** One of these days… 

_ Hoot has logged off _


	2. Lenny faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is overwhelming, so here's another chapter

**September 17th, 2:20 pm.**

 

 **Highschool Musical:** Nogla you are fucking dead

_Highschool Musical has logged off_

**Black Panther:** holy shit I see tyler in the parking lot he lOOKS PISSED

 **Boondock Saints:** what hte fuck did I do

_Boondock Saints is typing…_

_Boondock Saints is typing…_

_Boondock Saints is typing…_

_Boondock Saints has logged off_

**Black Panther:** Is he dead?

 **Mooma Brock:** No, he’s just hiding in my trunk

 **Black Panther:** What the hell happened?

 **Mooma Brock:** Nogla left a bag of M &Ms in Tyler’s truck this morning, and they melted all over his seat

 **Black Panther:** Oh. Nogla is very dead.

 **Mooma Brock:** uh huh

_Mooma Brock has added Anthony too the chat!_

**Anthony:** Hello yes I call dibs on Nogla’s anime when he’s dead

 **Black Panther:** You can have his hentai. Waddup jiggles?

 **Anthony:** Not much I see everyone has cool nicknames

 **Anthony:** Except for tyler

 **Anthony:** and craig

 **Anthony:** and moo

 **Anthony:** and Evan

 **Black Panther:** be nice to Brock, it’s not his fault he’s a total dork

_Kindergarten Cop has logged on_

**Kindergarten Cop:** heard you were talking shit about moo

 **Kindergarten Cop:** I’ll kick the ever living shit out of you

_Bitch has logged on_

**Bitch:** COUPLE GOALSS!!!! YAAAAASSS QUEEEN!!! YOUS PROTECTS YOU MANS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Anthony:** how did you do that

 **Bitch:** Magic  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Black Panther:** I’m so glad my phone won’t load whatever kawaii shit you’re doing

 **Bitch:** ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

Mooma Brock: They’re lenny faces, Marcel

Mooma Brock: Also, Tyler has taken the keys to my trunk

Mooma Brock: Everyone pay your respects to dathi

_Mooma Brock has changed Boondock Saint’s name to Dead_

_Mooma Brock has changed Kindergarten Cop’s name to Bae_

_Mooma Brock has changed Black Panther’s name to Thot_

_Mooma Brock has changed Hoot’s name to Daddy’s boy_

_Mooma Brock has changed Friday the 13th’s name to Daddy_

_Mooma Brock has changed Anthony’s name to Hobo_

**Thot:** Brock wtf

 **Mooma Brock:** Brian took my phone  >:(

 **Bae:** ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

 **Bitch:** yAAS, THE LENNYS CONTINUE

 **Bae:** (¬‿¬)

 **Hobo:** Please cease and desist

 **Bitch:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

_Dead has logged on_

**Hobo:** I’m going to kill myself irl

 **Dead:** ill join u jiggly

 **Bitch:** I thought tyler beat you up

 **Mooma Brock:** Nogla’s been holding the trunk shut

 **Bitch:** how is he… typing…

 **Dead:** (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง

 **Hobo:** god is dead and i have to drive home ttyl

_Hobo has logged off_

**Mooma Brock:** Nogla can you please get out of my trunk so I can go home

 **Dead:** drive me homeeee or else I’ll have to go with tyler

 **Bae:** Brock’s got hw, I’ll take you home you fuck

_Dead has logged off_

**Bae:** BYE FUCKERS

 **Bae:** Except for Brock

_Bae has logged off_

**Thot:** Are you two dating yet ffs?

 **Mooma Brock:** Not yet

 **Thot:** damn, that sucks

 **Mooma Brock:** Believe me, I know

_Mooma Brock has logged off_

**Bitch:** Operation Terrorsnuckel is a go

 **Thot:** Roger that

_Bitch has logged off_

_Thot has logged off_


	3. Mom Hype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very fun to write and have a horrendously sporadic posting schedule, lemme know what u tink and as always, I hope ye enjoy

**September 23rd, 8:09 pm**

 

_ Daddy’s Boy has logged on _

**Daddy's Boy:** I just got back from hockey practice, what is this name? 

**Highschool Musical:** You havent been on the chat for like a week dude

**Daddy's Boy:** who gave me this name

**Bae:** That would be me (¬‿¬)

**Daddy's boy:** I do not approve

_ Daddy has logged on _

**Daddy:** took u long enough¿¿¿¿ where have u been¿¿¿¿¿¿

**Daddy's Boy:** busy with SAT shit and hockey, sorry guys :/ 

**Mooma Brock:** evan u need to take care of yourself young man

_ Mooma Brock has changed Daddy's Boy's name to Sweet Daffodil _

**Sweet Daffodil:** is this an improvement?

**Thot:** YES

**Thot:** YOURE AN INNOCENT FLOWER BOY

**Daddy:** I approve of this name

**Dead:** oh my godd he's blussshing ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Daddy:** how tf do you know that

**Dead:** Evans mom invited me for dinner

**Dead:** and im with his mom rn watching  jeopardy

**Dead:** evan is glaring @me :(

**Mooma Brock:** Evan dont glare at the poor boy

**Sweet Daffodil:** hes trying to replace me

**Dead:** not my fault ur mom LoVes mE aNd shE cOok goOd foOd 

**Dead:** ur moms an angel i would have starveD WITHOUt heR

**Thot:** ^^ yeah she makes us lunches like every week

**Bae:** Can confirm ur mom is so nice

**Mooma Brock:** yup 

**Thot:** GET THAT MOM HYPE IN THE CHAT 

_ Bitch has logged on _

**Bitch:** DID I HEAR MOM HYPE

**Thot:** YOU HEARD MOM HYPE 

_ Dead has changed their name to Mom Hype _

**Mom Hype:** MOM HYPE

**Mooma Brock:** She raised a good son!!

**Mom Hype:** omg hes so red rn

**Sweet Daffodil:** My mom won’t let me kick him out

_ Sweet Daffodil has logged off _

**Daddy:** poor evan :(

**Mom Hype:** he went upstairs :(

**Mooma Brock:** One day he’ll realize he is too pure for this world

**Thot:** But that day not today 

**Bitch:** ಠ╭╮ಠ

**Bae:** ༼ つ  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ

**Bae:** ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

**Bae:** ʘ‿ʘ

**Mooma Brock:** Brian you’re scaring me

**Bae:** I’m very tired

**Bitch:** we got our asses handed to us at football practice

**Highschool Musical:** We didn’t have football practice today

**Bitch:** The real football idiot

**Bae:** “Soccer”

**Highschool Musical:** gay 

_ Mom Hype has changed Highschool Musical’s name to Soccer Bitch _

**Soccer Bitch:** A M U R I C A 

**Bitch:** Hey guys I'm not gay, I play football. I accidentally clicked this thread because I thought my mouse was hovered over the hot girls thread. Well, since I'm here I had a question let's say hypothetically I had gay thoughts (lol yea right) and I found my close friend attractive (ew gross) and one day we had sex in the back of my car after football practice (I would puke...the only thing I bang is chicks with big tits you know what I'm saying lol) but we didn't kiss. Would that be gay? We were wasted and while we were banging we kept calling each other gays. It's almost like a parody of when we bang chicks (remember this didn't happen). So that wouldn't make me gay right? Just a jokester?

_ Soccer Bitch has logged off _

_ Mooma Brock has logged off _

_ Bae has logged off _

_ Thot has logged off _

_ Daddy has logged off _

**Mom Hype:** idk i thought it was funny

_ Bitch has logged off _

**Mom Hype:** OH FUCK U cRaIG I waS TrYINg to BE NiCe AND SUPPoRt YOUR MEME

_ Mom Hype has logged off _

 

_ ********************************************************* _

 

**September 28th, 5:34 pm**

 

_ Hobo has logged on _

**Hobo:** I hate homework more than I hate living and that’s saying a lot

**Hobo:** scratch that, I hate Ms. Jensen for assigning this homework

**Bae:** She is an evil one, that woman

**Bae:** She’s the worst AP teacher

**Mom Hype:** Agreed

**Bitch:** Everyone is still wondering how you get top marks tho dathi

**Mom Hype:** listen, I may look and sound stupid but I’m a very smart boy 

**Mom Hype:** (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

_ Daddy has logged on _

**Daddy:** @evan @evan @evan @evan @evan @evan @evan

_ Sweet Daffodil has logged on _

**Daddy:** help me with my calc homwork or ill die

**Sweet Daffodil:** that’s super racist. Just cuz I’m ASIAN you think I’m GOOD at MATH???!?!!

**Sweet Daffodil:** I mean I am that’s not the point

**Sweet Daffodil:** racist face

**Daddy:** >:( help me PLZ 

**Daddy:** or ill unleash my secret weapon

**Sweet Daffodil:** only if you apologize for being racist towards can-asians everywhere

**Daddy:** no

**Sweet Daffodil:** then no

**Daddy:** fine

_ Daddy has added Luke to the chat! _

**Luke:** LISTNE UP HERE MOTHER FUCKER YOU HELP JONNY BOY WITH HIS GOD DAMN MATH HOMEWORK OR ILL BEAT YA SKINNy LIL ASS WITH A GARDEN HOSE DO YA HEAR ME BOY

**Sweet Daffodil:** okay okay jfc ill help u

**Daddy:** thx luke :*

**Luke:** u welcome bb :*

_ Luke has logged off _

**Mom Hype:** oh no which ship do I sail

**Daddy:** nogla, luke is my adopted brother

**Mom Hype:** thor and loki are adopted I still ship it

**Daddy:** uh evan Ill just come over with the math shit

**Sweet Daffodil:** Alright c u soon

_ Daddy has logged off _

_ Sweet Daffodil has logged off _

**Mom Hype:** My SHIP IS SaiLING

**Mom Hype:** they gon fuccccccc ಠ⌣ಠ

**Bitch:** (っ˘ڡ˘ς)

**Hobo:** I FINALLY FINISHED what DID I MISS?   
**Bae:** Gay shit 

**Hobo:** so the normal stuff

**Bae:** for the chat yah

**Mom Hype:** we’re all gay here Brian

**Mom Hype:** except for me 

**Mom Hype:** and anthony

**Mom Hype:** and Marcel

**Thot:** I’m 50/50 bitch

**Mom Hype:** noted

**Bae:** I’m???? Straight???? 

**Mom Hype:** ༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽

**Bae:** what the hell is that creature

**Mom Hype:** ༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽

**Bae:** Nogla

**Mom Hype:** ༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽

**Bitch:** Denial isn’t just a river in egypt

_ Bae has logged off _

**Bitch:** rip terrorsnuckel 2018

**Mom Hype:** we’ll focus on Jevan for now 

**Mom Hype:** then minicatt

**Bitch:** say what? 

_ Mom Hype has logged off  _

**Thot:** ;)

_ Thot has logged off _

_ Bitch has logged off _


	4. Spooky Scary Sluts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello heres the chapter I just need to not be lazy and finish the winter soldier chapter but this is easier and life is hard so here you go

**October 1st, 12:01 am**

 

_ Daddy has logged on _

**Daddy:** HALLOWEEN HYPE. @Mooma Brock can I change the names? Please? Please?

_ Mooma Brock has made Daddy a Moderator! _

_ Daddy has changed his name to Pumpkin King _

_ Pumpkin King has changed Brock's name to Boo Snuckel _

_ Pumpkin King has changed Craig's name to Sabrina the Teenage Bitch  _

_ Pumpkin King has changed Marcel's name to Spooky Slut _

_ Pumpkin King has changed Tyler's name to Black Wildcat _

_ Pumpkin King has changed David's name to Ghostie Goo _

_ Pumpkin King has changed Anthony's name to Sewer Clown _

_ Pumpkin King has changed Luke's name to Corpse Face _

_ Pumpkin King has changed Brian's name to Boo-bies _

_ Pumpkin King has changed Evan's name to Snuggle Pumpkin _

_ Pumpkin King has added Ryan! _

_ Pumpkin King has added Bryce! _

**Black Wildcat:** Wtf are all of these notifications

**Ryan:** Welcome to the rabbit's hole, my friends

**Black Wildcat:** should i be this creeped out

**Ryan:** maybe

**Bryce:** no, he's not scary

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** why do you guys keep giving me such innocent nicknames

**Boo Snuckel:** Because you are too precious??? For this world???

**Boo-bies:** why do I get this name

**Pumpkin King:** STOP QUESTIONING ME

**Pumpkin King:** and u got that nickname because ur a man whore with ladies

_ Boo Snuckel has logged off _

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** delirious

**Pumpkin King:** WHAT DID I DO 

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** pm me u idiot

_ Snuggle Pumpkin has logged off _

_ Pumpkin King has logged off _

**Corpse Face:** now that he's gone WHAT THE FUCK IS MY NAME 

**Boo-bies:** why did moo leave :(

**Ghostie Goo:** HAHAHA YOU HAVE A CORPSE FACE

**Corpse Face:** >:( FUCK YOU NOGLA

**Ghostie Goo:** you wish bb ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Corpse Face:** Im gonna show jacklyn that picture of you with an entire calzone stuffed in your mouth

**Ghostie Goo:** YOU WOULDNT DARE

**Boo-bies:** neither of u are helping

**Corpse Face:** WE' RE FRIENDS ON FACEBOOK ILL DO IT RN

**Ghostie Goo:** fiNE!!! I lOVE YOUR CORPSE FACE ARE YOU HAPPY YE CUNT

**Corpse Face:** (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ love u 2 bb

_ Sabrina the Teenage Bitch has logged on _

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** My name has significantly improved. I approve. 

**Black Wildcat:** its not that shitty I agree

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** AWW, Delirious made us match! C O U P L E G O A L S (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

**Black Wildcat:** We are not dating 

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** Yet

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** ask me out

**Black Wildcat:** excuse me

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** Fine, I'll ask you. Idiot.

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** go out with me, on a date, and it will be very very gay

_ Black Wildcat is typing  _

_ Black Wildcat is typing _

**Black Wildcat:** I thought you liked Brian

**Boo-bies:** whut

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** I do not, and I never have. So! You'll pick me up Friday at 8? 

**Black Wildcat:** uh, yeah

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** Great! It's a date! Later (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 

_ Sabrina the Teenage Bitch has logged off _

**Black Wildcat:** what just happened

**Boo-bies:** you're going out with mini

**Black Wildcat:** oh, thats what I thought happened 

_ Black Wildcat has logged off _

 

**October 1st, 2:12 am**

**Private Message Between Tyler and Evan**

**Tyler:** oh my god im freaking out help I thought we were just joking with all of the gay stuff and flirtinG BUT EVAN I THINK IM GAY FOR CRAIG WTF 

**Evan:** i dont wanna be mean here

**Evan:** dont take this the wrong way

**Evan:** we have all known this for months

**Tyler:** oh my god, it was so obvious

**Evan:** yup

**Evan:** you guys sit together everyday at lunch

**Evan:** and he's the only person you trust to drive ur truck

**Evan:** and you guys text like all the time

**Evan:** and he goes to all of your games, and you hate soccer and go to all of his? 

**Tyler:** i am an idiot

**Evan:** yup, but you're mini's idiot now :) 

 

**October 1st, 2:13 am**

**Private Message between Craig and Brian**

**Brian:** proud of you 

**Brian:** took you long enough

**Craig:** I cant believe I did that

**Craig:** can someone die from hyperventilating

**Craig:** i cant believe he thought i liked u ಥ_ಥ

**Brian:** yah that was pretty far fetched

**Craig:** yah lol cuz there’s only one gay kid who likes you

**Brian:** excuse me

**Craig:** whoops i think I left the oven on gotta blast

_ Craig has logged off _

 

**October 1st, 3:58 am**

**Private message between Brock and Marcel**

**Brock:** hey, I’m sorry to wake you up. I know it’s late/early, but could you come over? I’m having a rough night

**Marcel:** omw

**Marcel:** just lemme know if you need me to beat up brian, or del. Anyone.

**Brock:** haha, thanks, it’s okay. Del didn’t know, and I think Brian is too oblivious

**Brock:** Evan said he talked to him anyways

**Marcel:** you wanna get taco bell? I know the guy who works at the 24/7 one, we can get free tacos

**Brock:** :) you’re the best, Marcel

**Brock:** why can’t you date meeeeee

**Marcel:** because I respecctt you tooo mucch, and you’re in love with the Irish idiot, and i have a crussh on Simone from band

**Brock:** stop being right

**Marcel:** I’m outside your house, lets go!

**Marcel:** and before you ask

**Marcel:** I texted at stop signs and red lights mom

**Brock:** <3 

_ Marcel has logged off _

_ Brock has logged off _


	5. It's ya boi, Skinny Benis

**October 7th, 5:45 pm**

**Private Message between Tyler, Brock, and Marcel**

**Tyler:** HELP I NEED YOUR GAY ADVICE

**Marcel:** is that an insult 

**Brock:** or do you need “gay advice”?

**Tyler:** idontknowwhattowearonmydatewithminipleasehelp

**Marcel:** white boys

**Brock:** I’ll be over in 10, gotta pick up Marcey

**Marcel:** hang in there man, we’ll help you out

_ Brock has logged off _

_ Marcel has logged off _

_ Tyler has logged off _

 

**October 7th, 5:59pm**

**Private message between Craig and Anthony**

**Craig:** do you know anyone who can help me 

**Anthony:** With what? 

**Craig:** advice? Clothes? ANYTHING?

  
**Anthony:** dude, chill, the date will be gr8

**Anthony:** but if you’re really freaking out

_ Anthony has added Smitty to the private message! _

**Smitty:** WADDUP ITS YA BOI, SKINNY BENIs

**Anthony:** come over to craigs with me so we can calm down this poor boy

**Smitty:** Anything to help another non-american!

**Craig:** come quick

_ Craig has logged off _

**Smitty:** craig lives on hemlock rd yah?

**Anthony:** that is correct

**Smitty:** meet u there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Anthony:** I’m already here!!

_ Anthony has logged off _

_ Smitty has logged off _

 

**October 7th, 6:24 pm**

 

**Spooky Slut:** W H I T E B O Y S

**Sewer Clow:** I feel u 

_ Sewer Clown has added SMii7y to the chat! _

**SMii7y:** I also feel u 

**Boo Snuckel:** Hello, Lucas!

**SMii7y:** diggin the names, hi brockkk

**Boo Snuckel:** are you guys handling craig?

**SMii7y:** trying to 

**Sewer Clown:** he is 3 seconds away from a nervous breakdown

**SMii7y:** hows tyler?

**Spooky Slut:** he’s trying to not be offensive but he kind of is offensive

**Spooky Slut:** like “is this shirt too gay” and “would craig like it if i wore eyeliner”

**Boo Snuckel:** I don’t blame him, he’s just kind of coming to terms of liking craig in a romantic manner

**Boo Snuckel:** I think once they get to the restaurant they’ll find their groove and be fine

**Spooky Slut:** ^^^^^

**Sewer Clown:** you guys wanna hang out after this? 

**SMii7y:** DAVE 

**Spooky Slut:** AND

**Sewer Clown:** BUSTERS

_ Ghostie Goo has logged on _

**Ghostie Goo:** dave and busters?!?!

**Boo Snuckel:** Apparently. You wanna join?

**Ghostie Goo:** yeah, once I’m done talking to Evan

**Spooky Slut:** wait

**Spooky Slut:** Nogla

**Spooky Slut:** are you trying to geT JON AND EVAN TOGEHTHER?!?

**Ghostie Goo:** Trying?

**Ghostie Goo:** bish I already did (¬‿¬) (¬‿¬) (¬‿¬) 

_ Spooky Slut is typing… _

_ Boo Snuckel is typing… _

_ Sewer Clown is typing… _

_ SMii7y is typing… _

**Boo Snuckel:** MY BABIES

**Spooky Slut:** OH M Y GOd 

**SMi77y:** TOOK EM LONGE NOUGH

**Sewer Clown:** NOGLA HOW DID YOU ???

**Ghostie Goo:** I teamed up with lukey

**Ghostie Goo:** he stole jons phone and texted evan that he liked him

**Ghostie Goo:** and I managed to get evan to text jon back about his feelings

**Corpse Face:** and that kind of didn’t work, so we managed to lock them in a clsoet otgether

**Corpse Face:** so when are we going to dave and busters?

**Boo Snuckel:** uhh

**Spooky Slut:** RIGHT NOW

_ Spooky Slut has logged off _

_ Sewer Clown has logged off _

**Boo Snuckel:** Nogla, was that the best course of action?

**Ghostie Goo:** no

_ Ghostie Goo has logged off _

_ Corpse Face has logged off _

**SMii7y:** no one ever said these boys were good at anything

**Boo Snuckel:** you aren’t wrong

_ SMii7y has logged off _

_ Boo Snuckel has logged off _

 

**October 12th, 3:37 pm**

 

**Boo-bies:** is everyone gay yet

**Ghosite Go:** just waiting for you ladd

**Boo-bies:** i am str8

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** (¬_¬)

**Spooky Slut:** ANYWAYS, Brian r u still planning on throwing a halloween party? Last years was $ ¡¢k

**Boo-bies:** yup, halloween baby!!

**Boo-bies:** I need a theme though, for costumes and stuff

**Black Wildcat:** wasn’t last year carnival?

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** yeah, and you dressed up as a strong man and got REALLY DRUnk

**Black Wildcat:** I guess that’s why I don’t remember any of it

_ Snuggle Pumpkin has logged on _

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** Monster Mash theme

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** Jon wants to dress up as a vampire and I am going to do everything in my power to make that happen

**Boo-bies:** fair enough, and good idea! Monster mash it is!

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** yesssssssss 

**Ghostie Goo:** speaking of you and jonny, how are things going?

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** Very good :) 

**Ghostie Goo:** and craig and tylerrrrrrrr?

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** good (◕‿◕✿)

**Black Wildcat:** unfortunately he has gotten me using these faces ಠ_ಠ

**Black Wildcat:** this one is brian (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)

**Boo-bies:** dear god 

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** ANYWAYS, @Pumpkin King can I come over and use your oven?

**Pumpkin King:** sure but babe why do you need to do that

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** Mom’s at work, I have a frozen pizza but I always burn in when I use this oven

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** a stove, is a stove, no matter where you go

**Ghostie Goo:** a patty, is a patty…. THat’s WHAT I SAYYYYy

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** a grill! Is a grill! This is surely soooo!

**Boo-bies:** no we are not doing this

**Ghostie Goo:** AND FRIESS, sHOULD BE FRIES, EITHER WAAAAAAYYYYYY

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** BUT THIS GRILL IS NOT A HOME! THIS IS NOT THE STOVE I KNOWWWW!!!!

**Ghosite Goo:** I WOULD TRADE IT ALL AWAY, IF YOU CAME BACK TO STAAAAYYY!

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** THIS KITCHEN’s NOT THE SAME, WITHOUT YOUUuuuu

**Ghostie Goo:** It’S JUST A GRILL-

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** It’s just a greasy stoo-oooooooveee

**Ghostie Goo:** withoutttt youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Boo-bies:** im gonna kms irl

_ Boo-bies has logged off _

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** I’m dying jfc

**Pumpkin King:** he’s laughing so hard omfg

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** We should duet more often, Nogla :D

**Ghostie Goo:** I agree  <3 as long as ur bf don’t get jealous of how good of a singer I am 

**Ghostie Goo:** It’s not my fault if  ye fall madly in love with me after I serenade you

**Black Wildcat:** i highly doubt that

**Ghostie Goo:** Im just saying ~(˘▾˘~)

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** sorry nogla, there’s only one tall idiot for me (◕‿◕✿)

**Black Wildcat:** awww

**Black Wildcat:** wait 

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** MKAY welp! I gotta get to Tyler’s for a study session

**Ghostie Goo:** “Study session” 

**Ghosite Goo:** yer just gonna snog (¬‿¬)(¬‿¬)(¬‿¬)

**Black Wildcat:** thank you, detective nogla. 

**Ghostie Goo:** (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**Black Wildcat:** see you in a bit, babe

_ Black Wildcat has logged off _

_ Sabrina the Teenage Bitch has logged off _

**Ghostie Goo:** g a y

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** once again, the case was solved by detective nogla

**Pumpkin King:** jesus Ev, ROASTED 

**SMii7y:** Oh! Do a superhero theme party!

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** smitty, you are so late to that text, wtf

**SMii7y:** shit

**SMii7y:** well what’s the party theme?

**Pumpkin King:** Monster Mash

**SMii7y:** i can work with this

**SMii7y:** quick question did phantom of the opera vape, asking for a cute friend

**Pumpkin King:** no, he did not

**SMii7y:** alright, I’ll need some new ideas. Ttyl!!

_ SMii7y has logged off _

**Pumpkin King:** Evy, the pizzas ready, come downstairs

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** omw  <3

_ Snuggle Pumpkin has logged off _

_ Pumpkin King has logged off _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in chilled's recent Reddit 50/50 video, he, ze and tom sung "A Grill is not a Home" at about 1 minute in, and I watched it so many times lol XD Hope you enjoyed


	6. Evvy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALIGHT FOLKS, WARNING, there is some Moo Angst in this chapter, but everything works out I promise <3 Enjoy!!!

**October 17th, 1:15pm**

_ Pumpkin King has logged on  _

**Pumpkin King:** im literally, going to die 

**SMii7y:** are u in math rn

**Pumpkin King:** I am… where are you??? We’re in the same class???

**SMii7y** : i ditched nerd

**SMii7y:** im with other John rn in the parking lot

**Sewer Clown:** is he smoking a PHAT VAPE?!?!?!

**SMii7y:** yeah

**Sewer Clown:** yeah I can see you guys from my english room

**Sewer Clown:** look north east

**SMii7y:** am I a pirate? I dont have a compass bitch where tf am i supposed to look 

**Sewer Clown:** NEVermiND FUCK

_ Sewer Clown has logged off _

_ Snuggle Pumpkin has logged on _

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** which one of u made anthony grumpy

**Pumpkin King:** IT WAS SMITTYYYY BABE

**Pumpkin King:** beat him up evvy

**SMii7y:** OMG EVVY

**SMii7y:** I LOVE IT 

**SMii7y:** @everyone call evan evvy if u see him

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** no 

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** I LOVe it

**Corpse Face:** SAMEEE EVVVVYYYYYYYYYY (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Pumpkin King:** luke not u too :(

**Corpse Face:** EVVY

_ Snuggle Pumpkin has logged off _

**Pumpkin King:** evvy :(

_ Pumpkin King has logged off _

**SMii7y:** bells ringing gotta go bitches

_ SMii7y has logged off _

_ Corpse Face has logged off _

_ Sabrina the Teenage Bitch has logged off _

  
  


**October 23rd, 2:38 am**

 

_ Sabrina the Teenage Bitch has logged on _

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** I CANT SLEEP

_ Boo Snuckel has logged on _

**Boo Snuckel:** Me neither, Craig

**Boo Snuckel:** Why can't you sleep? 

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** Tyler is crushing me in his massive arms and also he snores

**Boo Snuckel:** :O you guys are sleeping together?!?

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** NOT LIKE THAT

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** well, maybe like that

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:**  I came over and tonight for dinner and he came out to his parents 

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** AND THEY WERE SO HAPPY, AND INSISTED I STAY ANYTIME I WANT 

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** so now im here and as nice as it is

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** i am smothered

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** why are you up? 

**Boo Snuckel:** can't sleep, just worried about tests and stuff I guess

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** Brock i stg if youre studying rn 

**Boo Snuckel:** What? Thats crazy!

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:**  ಠ╭╮ಠ

**Boo Snuckel:** ... Fine

**Boo Snuckel:** Mr. Sark told me a week ago that I could get valedictorian if I kept my grades up 

**Boo Snuckel:** so im doing my best to get As in every class

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** Moo, you're gonna burn out if you keep it up

**Boo Snuckel:** I've got nothing else going for me besides my grades 

**Boo Snuckel:** im not attractive, or athletic and sporty, I'm too shy and overall kind of... Plain

**Boo Snuckel:** and I hang out with the funniest, brightest people and im just 

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** MOO IM COMING OVER RN

**Boo Snuckel:** its late, ill be okay just stressed out i guess 

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** so im still coming over 

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** @Snuggle Pumpkin @Spooky Slut @Ghostie Goo @Pumpkin King @Boo-bies @Bryce @Sewer Clown @SMii7y @Ryan @Corpse Face

_ Sabrina the Teenage Bitch has logged off _

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** Me I'm coming over with pizza moo!

_ Snuggle Pumpkin has logged off _

**Boo Snuckel:** guys...

**Corpse Face:** I've got a bunch of Disney movies and ill be there in 15 HOLD ON MOO IM COMING

_ Corpse Face has logged off _

**Boo-bies:** Moo moo Ive got Ben and Jerrys ill be there ASAP

_ Boo-bies has logged off _

**Boo Snuckel:** guys...

**Ghostie Goo:** IM BriNGInG ALL mY PLuSHIeS IM COMnG MOoooo

**Bryce:** We’re on our way!!! You’re a beautiful person Moo and you always put others above yourself, so let US take care of you!!!

_ Bryce has logged off _

_ Boo Snuckel has logged off _

 

**October 23rd, 2:49 am**

 

Brock was sitting at his dining room table with the lights dimmed low, papers and textbooks scattered across the wooden surface. He pushed one of his AP chem books away with a sigh, moving his hands to cup his face, elbows resting on the table. The house was uncomfortably quiet as always, seeing as how his parents were always away for business. That left Brock to cook for himself, clean the house, and make sure everything ran smoothly on the home front. It was so empty, but Brock really only noticed it night- when friends weren’t around and he had nothing to distract himself with. It always made him uneasy, hence the insomnia, and the late night studying, and video game sessions that ran all night with his friends.

He still got lonely.

Brock flinched at the sudden and loud knocking that came from his front door, and reluctantly got up from his chair. He winced as he unfolded his legs, staggering a bit towards the entrance- unsure of who was going to be on the other side. He figured it was Craig, but when he threw open the door his heart doubled its beats when Brian was standing on the other side. Even at 2 am, he looked absolutely gorgeous- messy brown bed head, ratty t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. He looked a little frantic, and looked over Brock with worried eyes. 

“Brocky, are you okay?” He asked, accent thick, and moved his arms to wrap Brock in a tight hug. “Jesus, you scared everyone Moo Moo.” He mumbled, soothingly rubbing his hands over Brock’s back. 

Brock didn’t realize how much he needed this until right now- it could have been anyone to give him this comfort, but now that he had it... he broke down. Brian felt his friend’s shoulders shake, and after a moment he felt hot tears soak into the shoulder of his band t-shirt. He just held Brock tighter, and hoped that backup would come sooner rather than later. 

It only took a few minutes before another car or two pulled up to Brock’s expansive house, and another minute until more people joined in the hug. Brock’s sniffles subsided as more people joined in, the sniffles turning into quiet giggles when soft snoring broke the silence.

“... Tyler fell back asleep.” Craig said with a giggle, ducking under everyone else's arms to disentangle himself from the group hug. 

“I know, he’s leaning on  _ me. _ ” Luke huffed, pushing a drowsy Tyler onto Nogla’s shoulder instead. 

“I don’t fohkin want ‘im!” Nogla complained, and pushed him back towards Luke, the rest of the guys laughing when Tyler finally fell backwards onto Moo’s front lawn, waking up with a garbled shout.

“WHAt tHE FUCK?!”

The group hug was all but disassembled by this point, everyone stopping to either laugh at Tyler or help him up. Now that Brock could breathe, he saw that all of his friends had a bag with them- or in Evan’s case, a few boxes of pizza in his arms. He couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his lips, cheeks flushed when he realized one of Brian’s arms was still wrapped around his waist. Looking down, he spotted a grocery bag with a few pints of Ben and Jerry’s quickly melting.

“Uh, do you guys wanna come inside?”

“Duh!”

The group started to push Brock inside, and that’s how he ended up here- in the middle of his sectional couch, swaddled in a fuzzy blanket and surrounded by Dathi’s plushies and his own friends, with Mulan playing softly on the tv. 

Evan was to his left, leaning against Jon who was sitting to  _ his  _ left. On Brock’s right was Brian, who had an arm slung around his shoulders and was sharing his ice cream with Brock. 

There was a lull in conversation as everyone else sat down in his living room, and a few more people trickled in (Bryce and Ryan, as usual, were late). Those two took the floor, as most of the furniture was already full of drowsy teens. The blonde turned to smile brightly at Brock, and gave his leg a small pat before he turned back to the movie, with a promise in his eyes that they would talk later. 

Halfway through the movie, Brock glanced around the room and saw that most everyone was half asleep- couples sprawled across one another, and he chuckled at the awkward angle that Jon and Evan seemed to be spooning at.

But they looked happy- everyone looked happy and peaceful when they were asleep. Brock was feeling much better, but there was still that ache in his heart… for the idiot Irishman who was curled next to him. He let out a sigh, and allowed himself- just for a bit- to enjoy the moment as how they were; friends. He doubted that things between him and Brian would change into something more, but he was still happy to have him as a best friend… Nonetheless, when Brian yawned and pressed himself even further into Brock’s chest, Brock couldn’t help but smile- and when he was  _ sure _ everyone had dozed off, he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the top of Brian’s head, before he himself succumbed to the warm pull of sleep.

He didn’t know Brian had been awake the whole time.


	7. Everybody Hates Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else got their heart torn by Cute? OMG that chapter was so good, but it hurt so much :(  
> Anyways! Here's everyone giving Brian the shovel talk
> 
> ALSO, if you guys have any suggestions for what you want the guys to dress up as for Halloween (next chapter) let me know in the comments! Jon is gonna be a vampire for sure though <3
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, here is a nickname key, which I'll have to update cuz I do like changing them lol
> 
> Ghostie Goo- Nogla  
> Boo-bies- Brian  
> Pumpkin King- Jon  
> Snuggle Pumpkin- Evan  
> Boo Snuckel- Brock  
> Spooky Slut- Marcel  
> Sabrina the Teenage Bitch- Craig  
> Sewer Clown- Anthony  
> Black Wildcat- Tyler  
> Corpse Face- Luke
> 
> And the rest of the guys (SMii7y, Bryce, and Ryan) don’t have names yet!

**October 29th, 7:09 pm**

 

**Boo-bies:** YO! You fuckers get the invites I sent?

**Spooky Slut:** HELL yEAH

**Spooky Slut:** one question doh

**Spooky Slut:** why is the address Brocks house?????

**Boo Snuckel:** Ah, Brian is throwing the party at my house

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** ◉_◉

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** u wot m8

**Boo-bies:** well, Brock’s got the space, we wouldn’t have to worry about anyone driving home drunk or anything

**Spooky Slut:** is Brock okay with his ?

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** yeah, BRIaN, IS he OKaY WITh THiS??!!?

**Boo Snuckel:** yes, I am

**Boo Snuckel:** I think it might be fun

**Spooky Slut:** ಠ╭╮ಠ

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** ಠ╭╮ಠ

**Ghostie Goo:** ಠ╭╮ಠ

**Ghostie Goo:** we’re watching u brian

**Boo-bies:** what did I do????

**Spooky Slut:** WE ARE WATCHING YOU BRIAN

**Ghostie Goo:** watching

**Spooky Slut:** you

_Spooky Slut has logged off_

_Ghostie Goo has logged off_

_Sabrina the Teenage Bitch has logged off_

**Boo Snuckel:** uh, that was weird

**Boo Snuckel:** I’ll see you tomorrow after school to set up?

**Boo-bies:** Yeah, definitely

**Boo Snuckel:** Oki doki! Bye Brian

_Boo Snuckel has logged off_

Boo-bies has logged off

 

**October 29th, 7:18 pm**

**Private Message Between Brock, Marcel, Craig, and David**

 

**Marcel:** this white boy better not be taking advantage of you

**David:** yeah, he’s my friend but I’ll kick his ass if he’s using you

**Craig:** yeah, I’ll get Tyler to kick his ass if he’s using you

**Brock:** I appreciate you guys looking out for me, really

**Brock:** I offered to let Brian to use my house

**Craig:** ………………. Oh ……………..

**Marcel:** why would you do that

**Marcel:** you hate crowds

**Brock:** I like seeing my friends happy and safe though, and if the party's at my house I can make sure everyone’s all good!

**David:** literal mom Brock

**Marcel:** >:( god dammit Brock

**Brock:** So you guys gonna come to the paaartyy? :D

**Marcel:** yeah, yeah

**Marcel:** the threat of violence towards Brian still stands

**David:** we just don’t want you to get hurt, ladd

**Craig:**   

**Brock:** ^^^

**Marcel:** Just be careful, okay man?

_Marcel has logged off_

_David has logged off_

_Craig has logged off_

_Brock has logged off_

 

**October 31st, 12:01 am**

 

_Pumpkin King has logged on_

**Pumpkin King:** HALLOWEEN BITCHesSSSSSSS

_Snuggle Pumpkin has logged on_

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** he has been waiting all night to do this

**Pumpkin King:** I HAVe nOT SHUCH Up

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** I watched you set an alarm for midnight, cupcake  <3

**Pumpkin King:** >:( evAN I TRUStEd YOU

**Snuggle Pumpkin:**  you’re too cute Jon I cant even

**Pumpkin King:** No!!! YOU’RE the cute one Evvy Bear!!!

**Ghostie Goo:** omg mY SHIP

**Ghostie Goo:** (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) so cute

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** annnndd Nogla ruined the moment

**Pumpkin King:** :(

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** @Boo-bies can you uninvite nogla from the halloween party

**Boo-bies:** that’d be irish on irish aggression

**Boo-bies:** racist fuck

**Ghostie Goo:** evans a racist everyone pass it on

**Pumpkin King:** >:( dont slander my boyfriend you mannequin hoe

**Ghostie Goo:** No UR the MANNEQUIN HOE JONATHAN

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** BOYS BOYS STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** u better not wake up Tyler with all of these notifications

**Boo-bies:** don’t wake up moo either

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** ????

**Boo-bies:** I’ve been staying over @brocks

_Black Wildcat has logged on_

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** uh oh

**Black Wildcat:** Brian, I am very tired, so listen to me very closely

**Black Wildcat:** A S K B R O C K O U T

**Black Wildcat:** YOU FUCKING IDIOT

**Black Wildcat:** Don’t do what I did

**Black Wildcat:** stop pretending you don’t like him

**Black Wildcat:** no one cares if youre gay, or bi or pan but if you don’t ask that poor boy out

**Black Wildcat:** Or I will find him someone better than you to go out with

**Black Wildcat:** do you understand?

**Boo-bies:** uh, yes

**Black Wildcat:** and if you hurt him, ill hurt you

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** Im oddly turned on

**Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:** tyler im coming over rn

**Black Wildcat:** ;)

_Black Wildcat has logged off_

_Sabrina the Teenage Bitch has logged off_

**Ghosite Goo:** get wrecked Brian

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** I never thought I’d say this

**Snuggle Pumpkin:** but listen to Tyler, Brian

_Snuggle Pumpkin has logged off_

**Pumpkin King:** still excited for the party though Brian! Just don’t fuck things up mkay? ʘ‿ʘ

**Pumpkin King:** imma snuggle with the love of my life on halloween, u bitches have fun

_Pumpkin King has logged off_

**Ghostie Goo:** If ya come pick me up, we can get Mcdonalds and I can help you with your crisis here

**Boo-bies:** ah, yeah, I need that. I’ll be over in 10 Dathi

**Boo-bies:** thanks

**Ghostie Goo:** :)

_Boo-bies has logged off_

_Ghostie Goo has logged off_

 


	8. Halloween Party (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some suggestive themes... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) if ya know what I mean.
> 
> This is part one of the Halloween party, let me know what you think and enjoy!!

**October 31st, 6:34 pm**

**Evan’s House**

 

Evan couldn’t be happier.

His boyfriend was absolutely giddy, and locked himself in the bathroom roughly an hour ago to put on his costume and do his makeup. Evan got ready in his room, but he could clearly hear Jon loudy singing and laughing along to the Halloween songs playing from his phone. They would be leaving to Brian’s Halloween party within the next hour, and would get drunk and eat a lot of candy with their best friends. 

And Jonathan was gonna be dressed as a hot vampire.

Well, he hoped his boyfriend would go for a more of an “Interview with a Vampire” look and less of “Count Chocula”. Evan himself, with some help from Craig earlier, was looking like a pretty “hunky werewolf” (as the Brit in question described it as). Evan was adorned in a ripped red flannel, his hair was a wild mess, and Craig had done some dark makeup around his eyes. They were lined rather expertly with black liner, making his brown eyes look inky and mysterious… He even let craig paint his nails, and he was kind of digging the black and glossy look that he had going on. Evan gave himself a once over his mirror, before he headed back downstairs- hearing the doorbell ring loudly when he was about halfway down. He smiled as he made his way towards the door, the fake teeth digging into his lip a little, but he didn't mind. After grabbing their bowl of candy, Evan threw open the door, his smile growing wider when he heard the excited, “Trick or treat”. There were three kids in front of him, holding open their pillow cases. The tallest of the three kids was wearing a hockey mask, the one to his left was wearing an owl mask and the last child was dressed up like a little piggie. Evan complimented their costumes, before he gave each of them a hefty handful of candy (his mom always got the good stuff, reese's and skittles ((Jon has already eaten a lot of the skittles))). Just as he closed the door, he heard the bathroom door open- and eagerly turned to  _ finally  _ see his boyfriend.

Jon was adjusting his cape when he walked out, and so he missed Evan’s face of absolute  _ shock,  _ then  _ hunger _ as he took in Jon’s appearance. 

Jon was looking paler than usual, his face dusted with an ivory setting powder, the white made his baby blues look pale and entrancing. Jon’s usually pink lips were lined and painted with a dark red, and the corner of lips were smudged to look a blood stain. His eyebrows were sharp, as was his attire- black satin and red silk that hugged his lithe form in all of the right places...

Jon looked up just in time to see his boyfriend give him a once over, eyes drifting to some rather inappropriate spots. When Jonathan grinned, and showed off his sharp, white teeth, Evan lost it. 

Jon gasped when his back hit the wall, and his arms were hoisted and pinned above his head. He saw the predatory look in Evan’s eyes, and distanly wondered if they were going to make it to the party. When their lips met, Jon was  _ really  _ sure they weren’t going to be on time.

 

**October 31st, 7:02 pm**

**Brock’s House**

 

“Knock knock.” Marcel yelled, simultaneously pounding on the door in time with his words. He and Scotty had come over a bit early to help- the former with Brock’s killer makeup, and Scotty was going to help Brian with the finishing touches. While Marcel was decked out in full zombie makeup and ratty clothes, Scotty was rather elegantly dressed for the occasion- wearing a dark leather trench coat, and a pumpkin for his head. 

The door opened, and Marcel barged right past Brian without giving him a second glance. He had an hour before the party started, and he needed to make Brock look like a goddamn  _ goddess.  _

Brian looked a little bewildered once the zombie ran by him, but the Irishman quickly snapped out of it and turned to his other friend with a big grin.

“Scotty, sick costume.”  

Though he couldn’t see it, but Brian was sure that Scott was smiling behind the pumpkin.

“Thanks man, you too. Van Helsing? I like it.” 

They exchanged a quick hug before heading inside, to put up last minute cobwebs and make sure all of the snacks and booze were laid out accordingly. The two worked in relative silence for about a half hour, occasionally exchanging jokes between the playlist Brian had softly playing, mostly Halloween songs. 

“Soo,” Scotty broke the silence, looking up from the paper skeleton he was hanging up to stare at Brian, who looked uncharacteristically nervous. “You sure you’re gonna do this? I know the guys were hard on you, but if you aren’t ready I understand. Shit’s not easy.” He sent the Irishman a sympathetic smile, and Brian sent a small one back.

“T’ank you, Scotty. I needed that. I think I can do this, and if not well then everyone has the right to hate me.”

He just shrugged. “Good point.”

 

**October 31st, 7:58 pm**

**Craig’s House**

 

Craig and Tyler saw each other’s costumes at the same time, and the same question left both of their mouths.

_ “What the hell are you wearing?” _

Tyler had gone simple- and when he said simple, he meant  _ I’m not dressing up in a stupid costume for Halloween.  _ So here he stood, in jeans and a t-shirt that read “puncake” on the front, and under it was a cute doodle of a pancake- er, puncake, with a slab of butter on the top.

Craig had done the opposite of Tyler.

He stood in front of Tyler, wearing some kind of black catsuit- since he was dressed up as a pretty slutty cat- ears, tail, eyeliner.- Christ,  _ heels _ . 

“Uh, I’m a cat, idiot.” Craig arched a brow at his boyfriend and crossed his arms, acutely aware of how Tyler’s eyes tracked his every movement in the tight outfit.

“I can see that.” His voice was low, nearly a growl and Craig couldn’t help the blush that rose quickly to his cheeks. He was glad his parents were out with his sister trick-or-treating, because he was sure they weren’t going to make it to that party with the heated looks Tyler was throwing his way.

But Craig was  _ stubborn _ , and was not going to let Tyler get away with not dressing up for Halloween (when he himself had gone all out). 

He walked up to his teen, his heels clicking boldly with every step on the hardwood floor. The brit got all up in Tyler’s space, the two nearly breathing the same air- but the second that Tyler moved to come closer, he stepped back. 

“We better get going! We don’t wanna be late, Ty.” 

Tyler looked dumbfounded and a bit angry for a minute.

“Are you serious?”

“Yup.” Craig made sure to pop the ‘p’, and grinned cheekily before he walked off- swinging his hips exaggeratedly as he headed outside towards Tyler’s truck.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

**October 31st, 9:05 pm**

**Brock’s House**

 

Evan and Jon at least had the decency to look sheepish, as they finally arrived to Brock’s house for the party that had started  _ over an hour ago. _ They had messaged the group chat about their late arrival, but it seemed no one really was checking their phone- and now that they were there, they could see why. 

The main lights were low, the house lit with bright and fluorescent orange, greens, and purples. They could feel the music as they approached the front steps, the bass thumping heavily in their chests. And even over the music, they could distantly hear laughing and chatting- it seemed that more than just their friends had come over… 

Evan was startled from whatever trance he was in when Jon grabbed his hand, and started to tug him into the house, his boyfriend’s maniacal laughter drowned out by the party. 

Despite the tight grip that their hands had, the vampire and the werewolf managed to get separated within minutes of entering the mobbed crowd. Jon tried desperately to look over the mass of people (once he realized Evan was not with him), but his height made it nearly impossible. He figured it would be better to find one of their friends, and hope that they could have better luck. With that thought in mind, he decided to head towards the kitchen, where he figured he would find Nogla (that tall fucker would be very valuable in finding his boyfriend). 

The kitchen was unusually desolate, and Jon figured that was because the booze had been moved into the dining room. Regardless, he was thankful for the space- and was thankful that he did recognize some familiar faces. Dressed all in white, with a cute little halo adorning his blonde hair, was Bryce- and next to him was Ryan, who instead of a halo had horns. 

“Jonathan! You made it!” Bryce had to yell over  _ Spooky Scary Skeletons,  _ but his cheerful voice still rang clear in the kitchen, and Jon rushed over to envelop his friend in a hug. “I thought you were Swag for a sec,” The blonde giggled, hugging Delirious back. “I’m surprised you didn’t come as Jason.”

“I wanted to spice things up this year,” He shrugged, but spotted Ohm out of the corner of his eyes waggling his eyebrows rather suggestively. “Not like that, you pervert!”

“ _ Surreee _ ,” Ryan drawled, earning a small slap to the chest from Bryce. They all laughed anyways, and Jon decided to change the subject while he could.

“You guys seen Nogla?”

“Last time I saw him he was upstairs with Marcel.” Ryan said, reaching over to snag Bryce’s red solo cup from him. Bryce glared, but let him finish off the rest of the drink (most likely something with booze).

“Oh, and Nogla is dressed like Frankenstein, FYI.”

“Thanks guys, I’ll find you later!” Jon said, waving to the couple as he headed back towards the masses, feeling a headache start to come on as he weaved his way through the crowd, determined to find Evan and the rest of his friends.

It wasn’t going to be too hard of a task.

 

**October 31st, 9:14 pm**

**Outside of Brock’s Bedroom**

 

Marcel has been here for a while.

He  _ thought  _ everything had been going really well- he had gotten Brock’s makeup done, gotten him into costume and everything! And his boy was looking  _ damn fine... _

But Brock wouldn’t come out of his room.

And now he had Nogla and Jaclyn- up here with him, trying to coax Brock to come out- and at least try to enjoy the party.

“Brock,” Marcel whined, for what must have been the upteenth time, slamming his head back into the wall. “Come out, please?”

He heard a muffled sigh from behind the door- and finally the door was reluctantly opened, and out stepped their resident Mom-friend.

Marcel could only grin proudly as Dathi and Jaclyn’s jaws both dropped, while Brock’s face turned a rather vibrant shade of red. 

“Marcel, are you sure I don’t look terrible?” Moo mumbled, trying to adjust the costume so it covered more of him.

“Stop fiddling with it,” He scolded, slapping Brock’s pale hand away from the bandages he had so painstakingly applied. He had done his best to make Brock into a “sexy mummy”, and had first dressed him in small gold shorts, then he wrapped greying bandages rather scantily over his toned body. Marcel had painted his eyelids with gold eyeshadow, and had lined his dark eyes with an even darker color. 

And for a final touch, Marcel had covered Brock with glitter, making his exposed skin absolutely shine. 

“Holy shite, I’m not even gay and I’m attracted to ye.” Nogla’s deep voice cut through the silence, and Brock’s cheeks flushed even darker.

“I’m not even mad, he’s right.” Jaclyn giggled as she not so subtly checked Brock out. 

“I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

“You’ll be fine,” Marcel reassured, slinging his arm over Brock’s shoulders and giving him a tight squeeze. “C’mon, let’s go get you a drink!”

“Can we get candy instead?” Brock asked, voice a bit strained as Marcel started to lead him down into the heart of the party.

“Candy it is! Let’s do this!” 

They passed Jonathan on the stairs, and their psycho friend stuttered some kind of a hello before he hurried up the rest of the stairs _. _

Brock could practically feel the eyes on him, as Marcel led him through the throngs of people. He only cared about one pair of eyes, but he doubted Brian would be looking at  _ him;  _ not with all of the girls at this party. Still, he was going to try to have a good time- he couldn’t be hung up on this one guy forever…  

Brock was pulled from his thoughts rather abruptly when he ran into something- or someone, as it turned out. He nearly fell over, but a strong arm wrapped around his waist and kept him relatively upright. 

“Hey, you okay?” The guy asked, looking down with a soft smile at him. Brock’s heart actually stopped, because this guy was tall, dark and  _ handsome. _

“Uh, y-yeah, sorry...” He stuttered, not making any move to pull away from the guy. The guy laughed, and it was loud and  _ mesmerizing,  _ and it made Brock giggle a little.

“Don’t be sorry, I was a bit distracted by,” the guy gestured to his body. “all the glitter. My bad.” 

“The glitter was not my choice.” Moo deadpanned, noticing that some of the glitter in question had already rubbed off onto the guy’s lab coat. “Sorry, it’s kind of everywhere.”

“It’s fine, stop apologizing, cutie.” He grinned, brushing some blonde hair out of his eyes. Once he was done with that, he held out his hand for Brock to shake. “I’m Kurt, but tonight you can call me Dr. Pepper.” Kurt nodded to his nametag, which did read  _ Dr. Pepper, M.D. _

“That’s pretty punny,” He smiled. “I’m Brock.”

“Brock, cute name for a cute guy.” He winked, Brock biting his lip as he smiled.  _ Was this guy flirting with him? _ “Is it to forward if I ask you to come grab a drink with me?” 

“Not too forward at all.” They kept their hands linked, and Kurt started to pull Brock through the crowds, smiles decorating both of their faces.

 

Across the party, Brian’s red solo cup clattered to the floor. 

_ Was he too late? _


	9. The Kiss (Intermission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MISS ME WITH THAT GAY SHIT JK HERES LITERALLY A SHORT CHAPTER OF JUST THAT GAY SHIT

 

**October 31st, 9:25 pm**

 

**Spooky Slut:** OMG whOs THIS GUY BROCK Is hittiNG UP FDS FfGWW EA

**Corpse Face:** hold on where are they I need to check this bitch out

**Spooky Slut:** In the kitchen

_ Spooky Slut sent a photo _

**Corpse Face:** OH MY GOD HE’S BEAUTIFUL 

**Spooky Slut:** And blonde ;)

**Corpse Face:** @Brock if it doesnt work out GIvE ME HIS NUMBER

**Pumpkin King:** aren’t u dating my sister luke?

**Corpse Face:** look at the picture 

**Pumpkin King:** holy shit

**Pumpkin King:** j e s u s 

**Pumpkin King:** I don’t want you to cheat on my sister but d a m n 

**Corpse Face:** ;)

**Spooky Slut:** oh shit 

**Spooky Slut:** BRIAN IS STOrMING OVER OMG 

**Spooky Slut:** THE dRAMA 

**Spooky Slut:** I̛͎̟͎̞̜͘ ̴̧̻̻̗l͏̲̤̹̠̻i̧̙͍͎̺ṿ͍̮̻̝̹̬͙e̷̛̗̱͕ ̟͓̫̙͔̱̞̭f̸̥̠̦͎͎̰͇͜o̻͝r͔̗̗̤͇̩̲͔ ̢̩̟͘ṱ̨̱̘̻͟ḫ̩̞̕ͅe̢͉̲̳̟͖̣͇̘̕ ̢̼͚͠d̶̡̹̬̳̜r̸̙̙̣͈̹͞ͅa͏̟̼̫̙͓̪͕͉̜m͏̰̪͙̖̥̝̻a̶̗̱̹

**Corpse Face:** The chat is haunted RIP

 

Brock was sure his cheeks were flushed- from the alcohol or from Kurt making him laugh, he wasn’t sure. He was pretty happy, for the moment, but out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone stalking towards them… Even though he saw the person coming, he still flinched when a hand came down on his shoulder, spinning him around. 

He saw those beautiful, hazel eyes that he’s loved for years, and they were filled with so much emotion… it startled Brock. He wondered what had gotten Brian so worked up, but before he could get a word out- Brian cut him off with frantic, stern words. 

“I need to talk to you.” 

“Is everything okay?” Brock’s eyes were wide with concern, heart beating hard in his ribcage as his mind ran through all of the worst case scenarios.

“Just come with me, please.” The Irishman pleaded, slightly tugging on one his arms towards the backdoor. Brock started walking with him, throwing a half-confused half-apologetic look towards Kurt before Brian dragged him outside, where the air was crisp and the moon was high and bright in the sky. 

He shivered as the cool breeze hits his exposed skin, goosebumps rising quickly. He looked up at Brian, who usually was so calm and cocky, now looked vulnerable and scared. He wouldn’t even look up, eyes trained firmly on the grass he was kicking with his boots. 

“Please, talk to me.” Brock found his voice, reaching over to gently place a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. When he brushed his thumb along the seam of his jacket, Brian finally looked up- steely determination filling his hazel eyes. “Bri?”

“I should have done this a long, long, time ago, Brock.” 

The chill of the night was quickly forgotten when Brian was suddenly so close- their chests brushing, breaths mingling. It all happened in a flash- Brian’s arms wrapping around his waist, the world suddenly rotating as he was dipped, and a brief flash of the starry night sky before Brian’s lips covered his own. 

Time stood still. 

Brian’s lips were so warm and sweet, tasting faintly of apples or cinnamon, and his stubble scratched ever so lightly at his own shaved cheeks. The kiss seemed to drag on for hours, their lips softly moving against one another until Brock finally came to his senses. 

He pushed Brian away, biting back a groan (because  _ goddamn, he was a good kisser _ ) as he sucked in a few breaths, trying desperately to get his heart rate under control. He hadn’t had to use his inhaler for years, but Brock was thinking he might need it now. They were too close for Brock to look anywhere else- Brian’s flushed cheeks and cheeky grin filling his vision, and his heady cologne making him dizzy. 

“I love you, Moo Moo, and I’ve been an idiot.” Brian’s voice was soft, accent thick, and when Brock didn’t answer him back immediately, he went to stutter out something else- but Brock surged up and pressed their lips together once more, his hands clutching desperately at the lapels on Brian’s jacket. 

They parted once more, smiles decorating both of their lips. Their foreheads were pressed together as they collected themselves, Brock letting out a giddy laugh as everything came together.  _ Finally.  _ His Irish Knight in shining armor had swept him off his feet, kissed him breathless, made him feel whole. 

 

Maybe the house wouldn’t be so empty after all...


	10. Spaghetti Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I've finished an essay for school so I was able to get a chapter done for this gem!! Looking forward to you guys reading it, and I'm on tumblr if ya wanna chat (thank you Ashes for reminding me of this fact) I'm @ books-bring-you-to-wonderland. Enjoy the shitposting!!

**October 31st, 9:36 pm**

_ David has removed all nicknames from the chat _

_ David has changed the chat name to TERRORSNUCKLE _

**Jon:** wtf

**David:** DID YE SEE BRIanAND BROCK KISS?!?!!?!?!?!?!??!?!

**Marcel:** WHAT 

**Marcel:** YOU bettRR NOT BE LyiNG datTHi

**David:** _jpeg_324, jpeg_323, jpeg_324, jpeg_325_

**David:** my ship. HAS SAILED BITCHEsSD 

**Craig:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) 

**Craig:** finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg my babies im so proud of them

**Marcel:** wow you took a lot of pictures

**Luke:** damn those are some good pics tho david my man

**David:** professional stalker here thank ye very much

**Craig:** ◉_◉

**Jon:** holy shit I just saw them go into brocks room HolDIng HANDS

**David:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Craig:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Marcel:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Luke:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Evan:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Smitty:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**John:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Ryan:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ - wait when did kryoz get here

**Smitty:** Good question

**Smitty:** though im happy to see my bae ♥‿♥

**John:** (¬_¬) who r u again

**Smitty:** ಥ_ಥ 

**Craig:** top ten anime betrayals

**Marcel:** Can we get back??? To the topic at hand??

**Marcel:** BROCK AND BRIAN??!??!1?!

**Marcel:** KISsING??

**Smitty:** not to be rude but has Brock kissed anyone before? He seems too innocent idk man

**Craig:** WAIT HASsd BRo

_ Craig has logged off _

_ Tyler has logged on _

**Tyler:** CK kisSED aNYoNe BEFORE WAS THAt his FIRstt KISs?

**Tyler:** craig stole my phoen cuz his died

**Tyler:** sure did (ง°ل͜°)ง fite me babe

**Tyler:** this argument is hard ot have when he have to keep passing the phone back and forth

**Smitty:** I can see this happening it looks ridiculous

**Smitty:** is that a hickey on ur neck craig

**Tyler:** yes it is

**John:** Gay

**John:** wait same

**Tyler:** same

**Smitty:** same

**Marcel:** half same

**Evan:** nohomo man I’m 100% STRR8 boi V HETeRo no gay attallll   

**Jon:** He’s had a few drinks

**Jon:** Brian sure did bring a lot of alcohol

**Marcel:** uh huh

**Marcel:** Speaking of drunk best friends

_ Marcel has added Scotty to the chat! _

**Scotty:** hel oa i;ve’ had ate LeaSST 6ix shotz of appele svodka

**Tyler:** J e s u s

**Tyler:** is he hammered?

**Scotty:** smyabe 

**Jon:** where the hell is this going on

**Marcel:** the bathroom

**Marcel:** He threw up in his headless horseman costume

**Marcel:** Me and panda are cleaning him up rn 

**Jon:** ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ gross

**Marcel:** chyah

_ Scotty has added Anthony to the chat! _

**Scotty:** loosk Itas nThony!

**Anthony:** oh hey, sick party!

**Anthony:** I think you meant to add the other anthony though

**Anthony:** I’m the italian one

**Smitty:** oh shit waddup spaghetti man

_ Evan has changed Anthony’s name to Spooky Jalopy _

_ Evan has logged off _

**Spooky Jalopy:** I approve of this name

**Spooky Jalopy:** and I’m impressed Evan managed to spell all of that correctly

**Spooky Jalopy:** I can see him rn and he is very drunk 

**Jon:** he sure is

**Jon:** @Marcel Brock said earlier that we could use the guest bedrooms upstairs if we got drunk

**Jon:** I’ll meet you at the stairs and we can try to get these idiots in bed

**Marcel:** Roger that 

_ Marcel has logged off _

_ Jon has logged off _

**Spooky Jalopy:** Well thanks for inviting me to the party and the groupchat! I gotta go find Minx and Ze, talk to you guys later!

_ Spooky Jalopy has logged off _

**Smitty:** Alright, everyone leave the chat and go get drunk and shit, we’ll talk in the morning

**Smitty:** have fun and make bad choices!!!

**John:** i’ll show you a bad choice ༼ つ  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ

**Smitty:** (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

**John:** abstinence is for PUsSIES

**John** : Imma go get FUCKED by my FUCKING DADDy

**Smitty:** why do I date him again

**John:** becuase u luv me

**Smitty:** fuck, he’s right

_ John has logged off _

_ Smitty has logged off _


	11. Halloween (Part II) The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET reADy FOR SOME CUTE AND ROMATIC SHIT

**November 1st**

**Brock's house:**

 

When Evan woke up, he was 99% certain that he had died and gone to hell. His head was throbbing, his mouth tasted like stale booze, and whatever bed he was sleeping in was cold and empty. 

But then he realized, he couldn't be in hell- because the door to the guest bedroom opened and in walked an  _ angel _ . 

Jonathan had a bright grin on his face- wearing some comfy looking clothes that were just a little too big on him- probably Brock's (the boy had shoulders for days). In his arms, Jon was carrying a tray filled with a delicious smelling breakfast- with an advil bottle and a glass of orange juice peeking out from the top.

"Hey baby," Jonathan kept his voice low, smiling softly as Evan sat up- looking like an absolute trainwreck. "I made you breakfast. Er, well, John and Brock made breakfast. I just brought it up here." Placing the tray down on Evan's lap, he moved to crawl into bed next to him- curling up next to Vanoss' side, his head resting on Evan's bare chest.

"You feeling okay?" 

"Just a headache, but I'm better now." Evan smiled too, leaning over to quickly kiss Jon's forehead before he turned to his breakfast. With a mouthful of food, he asked, 

"What uh, happened last night?"

"You drank too much hard cider and got hammered." Jon stated, snagging a piece of bacon off of his boyfriend's plate. Evan hummed in acknowledgement, leaning just a little closer to his blue-eyed angel (sometimes devil).

"Thanks for taking care of me." 

"Of course Evy! Someone has to take care of your dumbass." Jon said cheekily, laughing his trademark cackle.

"Well, I'm glad its you, and not anyone else." Evan's voice was so filled with sincerity that it made Jon's cheeks flush ever so slightly. But he was happy, with Evan at his side and not a worry in his heart. 

  
  
  
  


Tyler woke up- pretty happy. He and Craig had had a few drinks last night, but not enough to give him a hangover. They both slept it pretty late, having stayed up for the party and the... After party.

He yawned and stretched, waking up with that pleasantly drowsy haze in his head, and a warm body to his left. Craig was still sleeping soundly, eyes closed and snoring ever so softly, his hair mussed and most of the makeup from last night smudged rather attractively around his eyes. Tyler couldn't help but smile, and took a minute to just... Watch Craig- just to make sure he was here and this wasn't all a dream. Craig was his- beautiful and kind, helping with his homework and going to every one of Tyler's football games (despite how much Craig despised American football). "You're staring, it's creepy." Craig's voice startled Tyler from whatever daydream he was in, the taller boy jumping a bit under the covers. Tyler's smile shifted to a glare as he playfully pushed Craig towards the edge of the bed- grinning when he squeaked and held onto Tyler for support.

"You're a jerk."

"I am  _ your _ jerk." 

"Mhmm," Craig giggled, moving so he was snuggling up to his boyfriend, head resting against his broad chest. He could hear Tyler's heartbeat- and while it was cheesy, Craig liked the noise. It was comforting, made him feel safe. 

The two laid there in silence, the soft glow of the morning bathing the two in a golden light. 

A few minutes later, they smelt bacon and pancakes cooking, and Tyler's appetite overcame his need for snuggles- and reluctantly he got up from the bed, looking around the room for his discarded pants. And his shirt. And his boxers. 

He turned after putting on his jeans, unable to stop the grin on his face when he saw that Craig had found his oversized Puncake t-shirt and had claimed it as his own.

"Let's go get some breakfast!" Craig said with a smile, tugging on a pair of socks- leaving the rest of his costume from last time scattered on the floor.

He and Tyler walked downstairs, hand in hand, hickeys and love bites out in the open- but they didn't care.

  
  
  


Lucas and John were up far earlier than anyone else- up before the sun, when the world was quiet and the air still cold.

Lucas was pulled (reluctantly) out of bed by his boyfriend and best friend, getting dragged downstairs and to the back patio. He was sat down between John's legs on an outdoor lawn chair, a comforter covering both of them against the crisp air. Lucas sighed once his boyfriend wrapped an arm around his waist, and breathed in the air- smelling dew and the sickly sweet aroma of watermelon from the vape in John's hands. 

"Why'd ya drag me out here?" Lucas' voice was soft and a little slurred from drowsiness, and John thought it was absolutely  _ adorable _ . 

"To watch the sunrise, you idiot." He replied, leaning down to kiss his hair, then his forehead- peppering the boy with kisses until Lucas was giggling. 

Their laughter tapered off and the couple fell into relative silence, looking up at the sky as the colors shifted from dark blue to light purple, pastel pinks and oranges frosting the clouds that lingered. 

"Ya know, I've never actually gotten up early to watch a sunrise." Lucas muttered, craning his head to look up at John (as best as he could).

John just laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist with a grin.

"Me neither." 

Rays of sun started to filter through the trees and the clouds, illuminating both of their pale faces. 

"It's beautiful" Lucas said after a moment, his voice nearly a whisper- full of awe.

"Sure is." John said, his gaze nowhere near the sky as he looked over Lucas with a fond smile. The two curled up even closer, watching the colors of the sky with content settling deep in their chests.

  
  
  


Brock was pretty sure he was in heaven. 

Waking up in his own bed, with a strong and warm body entangled with his- the same body that belonged to his best friend turned boyfriend. He and Brian had stayed up all night- talking between kisses, hands wandering when they weren't talking. Brock felt he had a weight lifted from his chest as he finally-  _ finally _ could express himself. No more hiding longing gazes or holding back touches. 

When he glanced at Brian, he still felt those butterflies in his stomach- but it was different now. More excited than anxious, eager and hopeful. 

Brian's cheeks were flushed pink from all of the covers he was under, dusted with freckles and copious amounts of gold glitter that came off of Brock's costume. Brock laid a gentle kiss to his nose before he disentangled himself from the Irishman, knowing he should probably start cleaning and get a start on breakfast (before everyone got up and demanded Mcdonalds or pizza). He slipped on a fresh pair of clothes and padded down to the kitchen, which was in a lot better shape than he had thought. Still, he picked up some empty cups and countless candy wrappers before he started making scrambled egg and pancake mix. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he was hugged from behind, the familiar scent of apples and cinnamon making him relax every so slightly.

"What cologne even is that?" Brock asked, chuckling quietly when Brian just grunted and leaned further into him.

" 'dunno. It's perfume, borrowed it from my sister when ya said you liked t'smell of apple pie." 

Brock's cheeks started to hurt from how wide he was smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." The Irishman mumbled, pressing gentle kisses to Brock's exposed neck, grinning when the other boy shivered.

"Brian," He whined, "I'm trying to make breakfast."

"I know, but this'll be a lot sweeter than whatever you're gonna make." As he spoke, Brian's hands snaked down to rest on his hips, rubbing small circles into the exposed skin there. Brock nearly spilled the batter he was making.

"Hey, don't defile Brock this early in the morning." 

John's sudden appearance did make Brock spill the batter this time- cursing as he struggled to get the bowl upright.

He looked over his shoulder to see John and Lucas standing at the patio door, a comforter acting like a cape for the latter, making Lucas look rather small engulfed in the blanket.

"Too early in your relationship for that, guys." Lucas said with a grin, taking a seat on the breakfast bar, John going over to the stove with a mischievous grin. Lucas had a similar expression on his face, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Brian laughed while Brock blushed, starting to make another batch of batter, cheeks red but a smile still bright on his face. 

Brian stayed where he was, wrapping himself around his best friend and newly found boyfriend, finally able to show his feelings- no longer lying to himself about who he was. He knew his parents wouldn’t care, he knew his friends wouldn’t care- and the Irishman let out a sigh of relief, pressing his cheek into Brock’s t-shirt. The smell of pancakes and bacon quickly filled the room, and the four friends silently enjoyed the morning as they waited for the rest of the gang to wake up.

  
  


While Brock's house was big, there were only so many empty beds- and it was first come first serve. Luckily, Marcel managed to claim the upstairs living room as their own. He, Simone, Scotty and Anthony (Not Italian) slept sprawled out across a sectional- while Nogla and Jaclyn took the loveseat, leaving Bryce and Ohm snuggled on a rather spacious armchair, with Luke sleeping at the foot of said armchair. They all woke up at various times, greeting their significant other with a smile or a good morning kiss (Scotty ran out of the room to promptly vomit all of the booze he had last night). 

Everyone let out a little chuckle or a giggle at the distressed noise he made from the bathroom, and Marcel and Jacklyn volunteered  to make sure he was okay. Nogla left to go downstairs, mumbling something about needing food, while the rest got to tidying up. With Bryce and Simone's organizational skills, they managed to straighten up the place in no time flat. Marcel and Jacklyn returned with a miserable looking Scotty between them.

"I'm never drinking again." He moaned, leaning rather dramatically on Marcel- who snorted at his outburst.

"Sure, man. You say that now." The darker man shook his head, slinging an arm over his best friend's shoulder. They all stopped, however, when they heard shouting from downstairs.

"If you fuckers want breakfast you better come get it!"

"Breakfast!" Bryce shouted, smiling widely as he hurried towards the stairs, Ryan shaking his head fondly as he went to follow him. The rest of the group followed suit, Scotty and Luke trudging behind as booze and exhaustion riddled their bodies.

Still, it was nice seeing everyone together- pushing each other playfully as they raced down the stairs, hoping to get first dibs on breakfast and seating. 

A few people were already downstairs by the time the rest of the group arrived- manning the stove was Brock, looking absolutely radiant and /happy/ as he multitasked flipping pancakes and making eggs. Brian was standing behind him, his arms wrapped around Brock's waist and his head resting on Brock's shoulder. He would occasionally distract Brock with kisses and quiet whispers that made the other boy giggle and blush. Beside them, Kryoz was- mixing ingredients and making far too much toast for everyone to eat.

Smitty was just watching everyone blearily, as he rested his head on the kitchen counter, looking tired but happy. 

A few moments later, Craig and Tyler came in hand in hand, and received quite the ribbing from everyone for the numerous hickeys that each one sported.

Jonathan came down a few minutes later and asked for a plate to bring up for Evan. He left when he had a hearty breakfast, thanking Brock as he hurried to get back upstairs where Evan might be waking up soon.

The rest of the group spread out between the kitchen and the dining room- seeing as how a few stranglers were sleeping in the living room (Brock didn’t mind, it was Chilled and his friends- and he thought he saw Mark from band and his friends too). But they got up soon anyways, hungover and looking for food and caffeine to survive. So they made a lot of breakfast for anyone who wanted it, and Brock was pretty sure he must have brewed 5 gallons of coffee- but seeing everyone up and happy made it worthwhile.

Bryce and Ohm were sat in the middle of everyone, the former sitting on the latter’s lap, letting Ryan feed him strawberries. They were next to some of their old friends, Minx and her girlfriend and Ken- the guy who was in Brock’s theatre class. Nogla and Anthony were arguing over some kind of anime thing, Tyler laughing at just how loud they were arguing at. Craig was trying his hardest to eat his eggs without choking with laughter, and Simone was taping the argument to post on twitter later. 

They were a family; a dysfunctional, but supportive and funny, kind of family. 

  
  


Life was good.


	12. Weeny Todd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title dedicated to Ash. My stupidity is now immortalized. Here's a new chapter, a little all over the place but oh well!!! Enjoy!

**November 3rd, 7:04 am**

 

_ Marcel has logged on _

**Marcel:** I’m dead 

**Brock:** are you okay???

**Jon:** are you at school??

**Marcel:** no

**Marcel:** moms letting me stay home cuz I have a fever

**Jon:** sux 2 suc dud3

**Scotty:** Lucky

**Scotty:** im still half hungover

**Jon:** its been two days??/

**Scotty:** emotionally hungover

**Jon:** oh, alright… 

**Scotty:** I gotta get to math early to talk to my teach I’ll talk to you losers later

**Marcel:** Scotty don’t leave me

**Scotty:** sorryyy marcel feel better man!!!

_ Scotty has logged off _

**Brock:** I’m sorry Marcel, I’ll pick you up something after school!

**Marcel:** thanks brock

**Marcel:** everyone else is dead to me

_ Brian has logged on _

**Brian:** ಠ_ಠ what did I do 

**Marcel:** NOTHING BITCH

**Marcel:** im dyingh ere 

**Marcel:** YOU HAVENT dONe A siNGLE THING FOR ME BRIAN

**Marcel:** i hate u 

**Brock:** a little harsh…

**Brock:** he is my boyfriend

**Marcel:** yeah for like all of 2 days 

**Marcel:** he doesn’t get a pass yet

**Brian:** fair enough 

**Brian:** what can I do to please you, oh sick one??????

**Marcel:** bring me some juice or something idk

**Brian:** an excuse to skip school? 

**Brock:** hoe don’t do it.

**Brian:** I’m in

**Brock:** oh my god. 

**Brian:** who wants to ditch and hang out with the sick kid? @John @Tyler @Smitty @Anthony?

_ Anthony has logged on _

_ Smitty has logged on _

**Smitty:** im already heading to the parking lot baybeeee

**John:** I’ll meet you there milk babe 

**Smitty:** :O 

**Smitty:** milk babe omg so sweet im GoNNA DIE

**Anthony:** same

**Tyler:** THE ONE TIME I GET TO CLASS EARLY WE DECIDE TO DITCH?!?!?!?!!

**Tyler:** craig will kill me if I ditch now 

**Tyler:** he̹̻̱͚̟̜̹'͏̣s̬̹̘ ̵̠̲̻̺̩̺w̢̼͓̤̘̟̹ͅa̸͚tc̳͎͔͔̪̺h̗̫͔̬̬i̶̜̺n̞̦̪͖͡g̞ ͓̲̕me͍̖̭

**Brian:** ⚆ _ ⚆

**Smitty:** is the teacher there yet?

**Tyler:** yes

**Anthony:** damn man 

**Anthony:** that sucks

**Brian:** rip Tyler. Also, I’m at my car rn 

**Anthony:** oh, I see you!!

**Brian:** I don’t see you????

**Anthony:** oh no

**Anthony:** you think I’m panda.

**Anthony:** ITS CHILLED

**Brian:** oh

**Brian:** OHHH

**Brian:** you can come too chilled

**Brian:** my b 

**Anthony:** (づ￣ ³￣)づ REALLY?

**Brian:** you are already in my car so?? Yes??

_ Smitty has changed Anthony’s name to Chilled _

**Smitty:** you’ve been blessed, my child

**Chilled:** thank u thank u 

**Chilled:** don’t tell my crew that I’m cheating on them

**Chilled:** oh! SMITTY I SEE YOUR BOyfRiEND

**John:** I got my bike so I can take me and bae 

**John:** you guys wanna meet at the grocery store? 

**Brian:** sounds good

**Brian:** Have fun at school, bitches!!!!!!

_ Brian has logged off _

_ John has logged off _

_ Smitty has logged off _

**Chilled:** >:)

_ Chilled has logged off  _

  
  
  


**November 17th, 12:03 pm**

**School’s Cafeteria**

 

There were  _ several  _ empty spots at their usual table in the lunchroom, and Brock let out a little huff of annoyance as he walked over there. The guys had this… thing now, where once every few weeks (ever since Marcel’s incident) they would all ditch or leave school early- and usually this wouldn’t be a problem for Brock (listen, he was a goody two-shoes but he wasn’t that lame). Today was different, however, because today he had his tryouts for the school’s musical. 

 

And no one else was here. Well, thankfully a few of the guys were here- but none of them had Brock’s lunch. So here he was, headphones in and listening to the musical’s soundtrack on repeat- when suddenly his arm was grabbed and he was being pulled towards another table. He popped out an earbud and looked at who was grabbing him, surprised to see Mark Fischbach pulling him to the other side of the cafeteria to his group’s small but cozy table. He was plopped down next to Mark’s boyfriend- Jack- before he could get a “hello” out. 

“Hey Brock!” Said boyfriend of Mark smiled enthusiastically at him, his green hair bobbing in front of his face as he waved as well. The rest of the table- Bob and Wade- also waved, and Mark sat down on Jack’s other side. 

“Hi,” Brock replied, slowly shrugging off his backpack and pulling out his lunch bag. “Thanks for having me?” 

“We saw that your friends weren’t here,” Mark shrugged, shoving a handful of goldfish in his mouth. He swallowed before he spoke again. “And, when you get the part we’ll be working together a lot!” 

_ Oh, that’s right,  _ Mark was auditioning for the musical too- but for the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter (and by god, he had a lovely singing voice)- and Brock was auditioning for the part of Eddie (previously played by Meatloaf in the movie). 

Everyone was surprised that Rocky Horror Picture Show was their musical choice, but the school board had an incident with last year’s pick (AKA the  _ Weeny Todd  _ incident of 2017). 

“If, I get the part.” Brock corrected, taking a bite of his sandwich so he wouldn’t make a face. To his left, Jack cut into their conversation.

“ _ Will,  _ get the part.” The Irishman said cheekily (and why were there so many attractive Irish guys at their school?). “I’ve heard ye sing, Brock, and yer ashooing for the part!”

Brock could feel his cheeks heat up, and he averted his gaze back to his lunch to spare himself some embarrassment. 

“I can turn off everyone else's mics during their auditions, if you want.” Bob said with a shrug, which started an uproarious laughter amongst the table. The audition seemed a little less daunting now, and Brock smiled and laughed along with the group as they snacked and waited for the minutes to tick by. 

 

It might have been a lot less daunting if he had Brian by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Let me know what part you want Brock to play in the musical. It won't be a big subplot but still... and as always I hope ye enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. The Sin Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for tinytottrouble, who is a literal angel. All of the sinful nicknames go to them, and for god sake check OUT THEIR STORY ITS SO GOOD I WANNA DIE I do not deserve this https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772827/chapters/34165751 
> 
> @tinytot find me on tumblr or something!! I can't PM you on Ao3 :P

 

**November 21st, 2:05pm**

_ Smii7y has logged on _

**Smii7y:** so 

**Smii7y:** school’s out for thanksgiving break 

**Smii7y:** but

**Smii7y:** I just walked by the auditorium on my way to the parking lot 

**Smii7y:** BrOCKY U LIL SHIT

**Smii7y:** THEY HAVE THE CASTTT LIST UP 

**Smii7y:** MY BOY 

**Smii7y:** GOT THE LEAD

_ Brock has logged on _

**Brock:** im sorry what 

**Smii7y:** the CAST LIST IS UP OUTSIDE THE AUDITORIOUYN YOURE BRAD THE LEAD JESUS CHRIST DUDE

**Brock:** no way

_ Smii7y has sent an attachment _

**Brock:** omg im on my way to see myself

**Smii7y:** hey bitches lets get that BrocK HYPE IN THE CHAt

**John:** IM HERE FER THE BROCK HYPE GET IT SON

**John:** MY PRECIOUS MOO BABY

**John:** I love u man 

**John:** im legitimately proud of you 

**John:** thiS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATIoN

**John:** LETS GE TTHIS FUCKING P ARTY STARTED BITCḨḚSd ҉̥̻J̮̼͇͚̲̰ĘH̶͉̝͇͎̖ ̦̰̻G̙̤̦̖͉U͠A̝̰R͍̞̼̱W̰̞̯̠̲ ̰̤̠̕I̯̲͈̩͉̺J͉̗̹͙G̞̼H͔A̸̬̪͕͖͈W̟̗͙̼ ̖̠͍D̸̰̻B̳̤̰̳̯̣̼V̤̗ D͠GFJ̼̖͎̠͡ ̡̱̼͍D̝͠F̲̫͢ṷ̝K͈V̝͈͈̞͉̤C̼̝͍͎̕ ̧̮I̭͈̞͖͎͙̙͝I̩̝̞F ͅD͓̟͙͔̤̥̟͢E͕̮F͠U̺͎̲̙̲͕CK̷͉͎͖ͅ ̱̙̱͝M̮͡Y͏͕̹̙ ̝̬̠̱͚͈͝P҉͍̳̦̫̲U̻̘S̸̟̼͔̝͇S̟̞̺̝̖̻̳͜Y ̳͇B̠̞̼̝̪̺͍R͉͓̮̮O̸̭̘̗̬͎̰̮C̴͔̥̙K̺

**Smii7y** : You need to get yoself on over to church 

**John:** oh, ill show YOU CHURCH

_ John has become a moderator! _

_ John has changed the chat name to "The Sin Cave" _

**Smii7y:** wait how did you do that

_ John has changed Marcel’s name to Wrath _

_ John has changed Jon’s name to Lust _

_ John has changed Brian’s name to Gluttony _

_ John has changed Tyler’s name to Greed _

_ John has changed Bryce’s name to Envy _

_ John has changed David’s name to Sloth _

_ John has changed Ryan’s name to Pride _

**Smii7y:** JOHN

**Smii7y:** YoU’RE- what- You’re not going to finish this? THIS IS A MORe DisSAPOINTING RELIGIOUS TRAVESTY THAN THE MET GALA

**John:** I can only steal so much of other people’s ideas babe

**John:** before I get a copyright strike

**John:**  Ash would be mad at me

**Brock:** I’m confused

_ Craig has logged on _

**Craig:** uh hello yes I got about 40 notifications what the fuck did I  miss

**John:** god

**Smii7y:** AND BROCK

**John:** sweet, supple Brock

**Smii7y:** is the lead of the musical 

**Craig:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

**Craig:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

**Craig:** \ (•◡•) /\ (•◡•) /\ (•◡•) /

**Craig:** im such a proud son 

**John:** same

_ John has logged off _

**Brock:** :) thanks Craig!

**Craig:** you’re welcome mate!  <3

**Brock:** <3

**Craig:** can I veer off topic for one second?

**Smii7y:** I guess so 

**Craig:** you guys have any plans for thanksgiving?

**Craig:** like, half of us don’t because, y’know, not AMURICAN

**Smii7y:** you fucking NON NATIVE SCUM

**Craig:** youre??? From??? Canada?

**Smii7y:** born on the same continent as america, bitch

**Brock:** outplayed?

**Craig:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Craig:** top 10 anime betrayals

**Smii7y:** rip

**Smii7y:** nah, but I’m having dinner with john and his mom 

**Smii7y:** since my parents don’t give any fuks

**Brock:** same

**Craig:** my family is going over to Tyler’s house for thanksgiving 

**Craig:** which is going to be horrendously awkward

**Smii7y:** sure is pal!!

**Craig:** speaking of

**Craig:** uh where tf are the other guys? And where did John go?

**Smii7y:** john is driving me home 

**Smii7y:** the other guys are probably doing the same

**Smii7y:** I know Evan had to get his guitar and stuff from the band room, so there is a good chance that he and jon are making out there

**Brock:** I think I saw Tyler hanging out with some of his football buddies

**Craig:** (¬_¬)

**Craig:** they just hang out at his house and play fortnite

**Craig:** GUESs IM SPenDInG To NIgHt AlOnE

**Smii7y:** id join u 

**Smii7y:** but I have a date with this vape dude

_ Wrath has logged on _

**Smii7y:** oh hi Marcel!!

**Wrath:** ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS DID THIS

**Craig:** lol

**Wrath:** I’LLF UCK YOU Up

**Wrath:** I DO nOt DeSERVE THiS NAmE

**Brock:** the irony 

**Craig:** MARCEL XD

**Brock:** i’m dying

**Brock:** ohmygosh hahaha!

**Smii7y:** bitch take a sec and look at what you’ve done

_ Wrath is typing  _

_ Wrath is typing _

_ Wrath is typing _

_ Wrath has logged off _

**Smii7y:** GET FUCKED 

_ Smii7y has logged off _

**Brock:** im crying!!!! 

**Craig:** Ooh, self burn! Those are rare!

**Brock:** are we quoting B99 now?

**Craig:** hell YaH 

**Brock:** :D

**Brock:** **@craig** you wanna come over and watch some B99?

**Brock:** Brian is playing fortnite too it seems

**Craig:** AW HELL YEaH IM OMW

**Craig:** SLEEPOVEERRRRR

**Craig:** see you in 15!!

_ Craig has logged off  _

_ Brock has logged off _

 

**November 23rd, 1:03 am**

_ Sloth has logged on _

_ Gluttony has logged on _

_ Greed has logged on _

_ Wrath has logged on _

**Sloth:** hullo! The IRshMeN a RE aWOKe

**Greed:** oh jesus, how long have we been playing f o r t n i t e 

**Sloth:** several hours

**Greed:** also, what the fuck are these names?? 

**Wrath:** don’t ask

**Gluttony:** they’re deadly sins, you uncultured swine

**Sloth:** guess you could said you’re

**Gluttony:** don’t do it dathi

**Sloth:** a GLUTTON for punishment

**Wrath:** i just wanna die

**Gluttony:** please leave the puns to my boyfriend

_ Evan has logged on _

**Evan:** you rang?

**Gluttony:** you’re?? Not?? My boyfriend??

**Evan:** bitch I might be

**Gluttony:** (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)

**Gluttony:** no

**Gluttony:** wheres brockyyyyy

**Evan:** actually with me coincidentally

**Greed:** oh?

**Evan:** me, Scotty, Brock, lui, Craig and Bryce are chilling

**Greed:** sounds like a buncha bottoms hanging out

**Evan:** ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ 

**Evan:** blocked

**Greed:** WHY ARE YOU BoOoING Me IM RIGHT

**Gluttony:** no comment 

**Evan:** ur all just jealous because we’re having more fun than u 

_ Evan has sent an attachment _

**Wrath:** jesus that is a lot of alcohol

**Evan:** sure is

**Evan:** bye bitches

_ Evan has logged off _

**Gluttony:** im a little scared tbh

**Gluttony:** drunk Brock is…. 

**Greed:** oh my god 

**Greed:** he’s going to be with drunk craig

**Gluttony:** we’re screwed

 

_ To be continued…  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a chapter dedicated to the group having their little party?? also, I love my boys- I really, really do.
> 
>  
> 
> ... please no more fortnite. Call of Duty cannot come fast enough, strIKE DOWN THE FORTNite SINNERS AND IF YOU DISAGREE ANd LIKE THE FORTNITE CONTENT THEN THAT IS YOUR OPINIOn aNd I FULLy RESPECT YOUR OPINiON AND IM GLAD yOu'RE ENJOYING IT, IT JUST ISNT MY CUP OF TEA


	14. Drunken Babies and Kinky Mottherfuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for this garbage chapter, I honestly struggled to write this without deleting all of it and just not doing it, Anyways, I'm going to start another story for no reason. Surprise incoming. Should I just do AUS? Requests? let me know if ya want some shit

 

Evan Scotty, Brock, lui, Craig and Bryce

**November 23rd, 1:10 am**

 

“This party is  _ great _ !” Lui started using his squeaker voice a few shots in, and everytime he did so the whole gang started laughing.  It was nice- just the 7 of them- though Luke would be stopping by later (after Bryce had called and begged for him to come over and have some fun). 

Right now, they were all sprawled out in Brock’s den with Craig, Scotty, and Lui doing their best to play  _ Just Dance 3  _ on the Xbox kinect. Scotty insisted they all do  _ Barbra Streisand _ , and so there they were- stumbling and laughing and bumping into one another as the song played- loudly- on the tv. Evan was doubled over laughing as he watched on, while Bryce and Brock sat on the couch talking quietly to one another. 

“-and I love Ryan, but sometimes he can get so, like, jealous of Luke. And I’m not dating Luke-”

“Not yet.” Brock interjected, laughing at the way Bryce’s cheeks suddenly flared bright red. 

“I don’t like him- I-I’m dating Ryan for pete’s sake-” 

Brock held up a finger to shush the blonde, and took a small sip of his cocktail before he started dishing some hard truth to his friend.

“You and Ryan both have this crush on Cartoonz, and the only reason that Ohm might seem jealous is because  _ he  _ likes Luke  _ too.  _ I think you should just talk to Ryan later, and maybe you guys can agree to both date him.”

Bryce blinked once, twice as he contemplated Brock’s advice. 

“Huh. Maybe I will…” The blonde trailed off, swirling his drink around in the glass. Bryce looked up from the drink and was grinning brightly- he raised his cup to clink with Brock’s. “I will, later. For now let’s get drunk!”

“I’ll drink to that.” 

They each downed the rest of their drinks with smiles, turning their attention back to their friends- who were  _ horrendously  _ shaking their hips along to Miley Cyrus. Craig was doing his best to sing and dance, but it was clear by how many shots he had that he couldn’t remember half of the words. Still, they were having fun and laughing until their sides hurt and their eyes watered. Both Lui and Scotty had dropped to the floor midway through once the Brit had started imitating Mariah Carey of all people. Looking over at Evan, they saw that the Can-Asian was facedown on the couch, his shoulders shaking with laughter despite the fact that his face was smushed into a throw pillow. 

“Fuck you guys, I sing fantastically!” Craig exclaimed, his laughter ruining the fact that he was trying to act angry. He flipped them all off anyways, walking away from the game and over to the couch where Bryce and Brock were sat- seating himself firmly on the former’s lap. 

“What’re we talkin’ about boys?”

“Boyfriend stuff.” Moo sighed, nudging Craig with his toes.  

“Oooh! Give me the deets daddy!”

Mini was shoved off of Bryce’s lap the second “daddy” left his lips, and Evan had just stopped laughing- but this brought on a whole new wave of giggles from everyone in the room. It took them a few minutes to all calm down, but Just Dance was abandoned for good and both Lui and Scotty had crawled over to the lounge area, and Vanoss had sat up- wiping the tears from his eyes.

More drinks passed their lips, and it was only a matter of time before the boys all got pretty tipsy. Evan’s shirt was long discarded, and Bryce was drawing flowers and his arms after Evan had admitted that he wanted tattoos- but he was afraid of needles. Evan was covered in pen and sharpie, but he was smiling (albeit a bit dazedly).

“These drawings are  _ so pretty,  _ Bryce.” Slurring, Evan pulled out his phone and took about 30 pictures of his decorated biceps, sending ever single one to Jon without any context. 

Brock was on the couch with Luke- who had showed up about an hour ago, and was much more sober than anyone else. Brock was texting furiously on his phone as he rambled to Luke, a mischievous grin on his lips and a blush deep high on his cheeks. He kept showing his phone to Luke, who was grinning right back and nodding along to whatever he was saying. Scotty was sprawled out across the dining room table in the other room, Craig feeding him canned cheese while Lui filmed it all. There was a lull about 20 minutes later, and it seemed that Scotty had the perfect solution to get everybody’s interests back up.

“ALRIGHT everyone, it’s gossip time!”

Cheers rang out the living room, and Craig quickly got everyone another round of drinks before settling himself back onto the couch- eager to talk about Tyler and possibly reveal some embarrassing things about his boyfriend. 

“Should we start this off with a bang?” Lui asked, raising a brow in Evan’s direction. Evan seemed to bristle at the comment, eyes wide as he turned to the shorter man.

“You wouldn’t  _ dare _ .”

“Try me bitch.”

Evan’s eyes narrowed- and Lui quickly jumped up from his seat to hide behind Scotty. There was mischief in his eyes, and terror in Evan’s.

“Evan accidentally sent me a  _ very  _ inappropriate picture that was meant for Delirious-” 

“YOUR NAME IS RIGHT UNDER JON’S IN MY CONTACTS.” Evan’s face was red from embarrassment and from the booze already in his system. He lunged for Lui, who leapt over the couch with surprising agility. Evan ran into Scotty instead- his face bright red as he scrambled to get back up.

“IT WAS VERY KINKY, EVAN!”

“I ALREADY APOLOGIZED.” 

“I saw your  _ dick.  _ Vanoss.” Lui had used his squeaker voice, whispering rather creepily as he hung off of the back of the couch. That was it- and everyone else was cackling with laughter, and it got to the point where Bryce wasn’t even making sounds as he wheezed. Evan gave up on chasing the squeaker- instead plopping back onto the floor, hands coming up to covering his red face. 

“Oh-ohmygod I can’t-” 

“Jonny told me about this!” Luke’s laughter was deep, and he had to lean against Brock as he cackled.

“SHUCH UP!” 

It took several minutes for the room to calm down, and Evan cursed out every single one of his friends in the meantime, sulking as he texted Jonathan about how he was unloved.

“Assholes.” He mumbled, putting his phone back in his pocket and focusing on his drink instead. There was a nudge to his cheek, and when he looked up he saw Craig upside down on the couch, hand stretched out to poke at his cheek.

“If it makes you feel better, Tyler and I got caught making out in the boys locker room last week.”

Both Bryce and Scotty were drinking when Craig said this- and both of them sputtered before bursting into laughter. 

“You  _ what _ ?”

Craig just shrugged, grinning cheekily despite the casual action. “Yup, the baseball coach walked in on afterschool. We were  _ furiously  _ making out. The look on his face- that wasn’t the first time he caught two lads snogging it up.”

“It certainly won’t be the last time.” 

“Y’all are thirsty ass hoes.” Chuckling, Luke shook his head, and took another swig of his beer.

“The quietest are usually the kinkiest.” Brock retorted- and to that, Lui let out a bark of laughter- along with nearly everyone else in the room and asked, “And what do you know about kinks, Brock? You’re so innocent.” The calmness on Brock’s face was alarming- especially with how many drinks he had in his system at the moment.

“Not as innocent as you guys all think.”

“Prove it!” Shouted Evan, his beer sloshing out of his cup as he pointed it at Moo. Moo pointed right back.

“You’re into bondage, Evan.”

The look of shock and the blush on his cheeks were enough indicators that he was right, and Brock looked a little smug as he pointed to Scotty next. 

“Lingerie” 

“How the fuck did you know that?!”

“Bryce has a collar-”

“ _ Brock, I thought we were cool! _ ”

“- and Luke has a piercing on his-”

“WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!”

“-Craig likes his hair pulled, and Lui is honestly pretty vanilla.” 

“That’s why his hair is so big,  _ it’s full of secrets _ .” Lui’s whisper filled the room, and everyone was more or less mortified.

“You guys are terrible at keeping secrets.” Brock had downed the rest of his drink, and let his cup clatter to the floor in a mock “mic drop”, arms folded over his oversized Nintendo sweatshirt (which could have easily been Brian’s). “Thirsty hoes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all of the lovlies who have talked to me, helped me write, or just left comments. I try to get back to everyone I promise <3 
> 
> Also I ship bryce/ryan/luke now. Deal with it B)


	15. MacDonalds: A Hangover Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 month hiatus? Hahaha.... Uh sorry for the disappearance, but I'm back! Just in time for Spooktober, and I'm going to be doing a collaboration with Ashes_2_Cashes for Halloween (coming soon). For now, enjoy the kinda short but wholesome chapter

**November 23rd, 10:09 am**

Brian was up surprisingly early for a teenager on holiday break- and he was in a pretty good mood for having stayed up so late with his friends. He laughed when he checked his phone, seeing about 15 missed texts from his drunk boyfriend.    
  


**Moo Moo:** heyyyyyy Bri an

**Moo Moo:** Briaiiian 

**Moo Moo:**  il ove you so much babu i love you

**Moo Moo:** hyw are you so cute adngorgeosu I cannt evrn 

**Moo Moo:** babe

**Moo Moo:** i wish yiu were here   
**Moo Moo:** I needs cuddless :(

**Moo Moo:** we shoulds adopo t baby duncks

**Moo Moo:** ****dusnks

**Moo Moo:** *DUCKS

**Moo Moo:** goodnugt bri  <3

**Moo Moo:** ilove you

 

Chuckling to himself, Brian stood from his bed with a smile- grabbing a tee from his chair (that he was 90% sure belonged to Brock anyways) and brought it with him. After a quick shower he was ready to go- wanting to make sure Brock and the rest of their friends were okay after their night of drinking. He grabbed his keys from the nightstand, a leather jacket from his closet (because god, America could get cold) and headed downstairs. Brian sent a few texts to the guys on his way out the door, hurrying to his car to avoid the crisp November air. Tyler and Nogla had both texted him back by the time he was in his car and warmed up, and Brian briefly read the messages before putting his phone away for the drive.

**Tyler:** come pick me up bitch i want coffee and craig

**Nogla:** yah same

**Tyler:** you want coffee and my boyfriend too????

**Nogla:** yah you gotta problem with that?????????????????????

**Tyler:** a little bit yeah

**Nogla:** Nah man I just want the coffee

**Nogla:** u can keep craiggy 

**Tyler:** please never call him that ever pussy

**Nogla:** whatever u say ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

David actually lived right down the road from him, so it only took about a minute for Brian to pick up his fellow Irishman. David was as cheery as Brian was this morning, and greeted his friend with a smile and a handful of dollars as he slid into the passenger’s seat.

“Gas money fer ya dude.”

“Thanks Dathi.” Brian tossed the bills into his cup holder, and made sure Nogla was buckled up before they headed over to Tyler’s. 

Tyler, however, was not a morning person- and was pretty grumpy if he didn’t get caffeine in his system before 10 o’clock. He was looking like a hot mess when he clambered into the backseat- his hair mussed, glasses askew and wearing a horrendously wrinkled t-shirt over an equally wrinkled hoodie.

“Good morning Tyler!”

“Fuck off.” There was no menace in Tyler’s hoarse voice, just monotone as he flipped his two Irish friends off. 

“Nice to see you too, lad.” Brian flashed him a smile in the rearview mirror anyways. “Cheer up, we get to see our hungover boyfriends.”

He saw Tyler crack a smile at the mention of Craig.

“Oi you two are absolutely smitten.” David piped up from the front seat, his hands fiddling with the radio- but it seemed nothing good was playing this morning (an odd amount of early Christmas music which Dathi seemed content with). Brian nodded, turning to look at his friend when they hit a red light.

“We sure are mate.” 

  
  


“Craig,” Brock whined, throwing an arm over his face with a long, tired groan- and did his best to burrow back into the blankets. “Are we hungover?”

“We sure are mate.” Craig replied, burying his face into the pillows. He let out an unintelligible groan of his own, rolling away from Brock and taking the duvet with him. Moo couldn’t help but grumble when Craig stole the blankets, kicking lightly at his friend until he started to teeter off of the edge. Craig hit the floor with a dull thud, too hungover to protest the rude treatment. They both sat in silence until Brock sat up, rubbing at his eyes like a tired child.

“I feel like death.” 

“Same bitch, you ain’t special.” Craig’s voice was muffled in the blanket burrito, but Brock still heard it- and he still barked out a laugh despite the throbbing pain in his head. 

“O-oh my god Craig.” He clutched his head with a chuckle, and slowly felt around for his phone. It was nearly dead, and he cringed at the texts when he looked them over. He was  _ plastered _ last night, and spammed not only Brian with texts but Marcel with them too. 

 

**To Marcel: 3:09 AM**

**Brock:** marcel youe r my absokyte best frien ad and  I lov ey ou

**Brock:** whe n i getmarriedf to brian iwill ou b e my best man????//?

**Marcel:** Course I will dude

**Marcel:** you’re shitfaced as fuck, huh?

**Brock:** eyup!

**Marcel:** get some water and some sleep dude okay? :P

**Brock:** okay goddnight marcey 

**Marcel:** Goodnight Brock :) 

 

He groaned as he scanned through the messages again, blushing a bit at how flirty he could be when his inhibitions were lowered. He was a second away from calling Brian when there was a knock on the door, and Brock reluctantly stumbled out of bed (where did his shirt and pants go?). The walk down the stairs to the front door was treacherous- and it took a few seconds to get his legs going again, tripping over his own feet and some bottles-and Evan’s jeans as well. He cautiously opened the front door, recoiling instantly from the cold air and bright sun- a hand over his eyes to shield them from the UV rays.

“Oh baby, you look like absolute shite.” The familiar accent and accompanying laughter sent Brock’s heart into overdrive, and he abandoned his eye shield in favor of throwing himself into Brian’s leather-clad arms. He groaned unintelligibly as Brian hugged him back, far too tired and hungover to make conversation. After about a minute of hugging, Brock felt his head being pulled back and Brian’s sunglasses were being slipped over his eyes- making his headache just a tad more manageable. 

“I love you so much.”

“You’ll love me more when I show ya what I got fer ya, Brockie.”  

It was then that Brock heard Nogla and Tyler fast approaching (because neither boy could be quiet to save their lives), along with the heavenly smell of warm coffee and McDonalds hashbrowns.

“He had to use MacDonalds wifi, so we thought we’d get ya guys some food too.” David spoke up, laughing heavily at Brian’s now sour expression. 

“I thought we were friends, Dathi.”

David just shrugged, grin a mile wide and arms full of fast food as he passed by the couple- with Tyler hot on his heels. 

“You thought wrong, bitch.” The two taller boys went inside to escape the cold air, leaving Brian and Brock still standing in the doorway. Brian shrugged off his jacket and put it around his boyfriend’s cold shoulders, leading him back inside to get him caffeinated and fed. 

“You alright, babe?”

“I am now.” Brock flashed the Irishman a loving smile, leaning his head against Brian’s shoulder as they walked towards the kitchen, the rest of the house guests starting to stir.


	16. Happy (Late) Tanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me for my sporadic updates

 

**November 25th (Thanksgiving Day), 3:17pm**

 

_ Craig has logged on _

**Craig:** I like sports as much as the next guy, truly

**Craig:** But Tyler and his family

**Craig:** my gOD

**Craig:** I am horrified and impressed at the same time 

_ Marcel has logged on _

**Marcel:** welcome to amurica bruh

**Marcel:** this isn’t even the superbowl either

**Marcel:** have fun with that boi

**Craig:** oh dear lord I didn’t even think of that

**Craig:** marcel… im scared

**Marcel:** you should be.

_ Anthony has logged on _

_ Anthony has logged on  _

**Anthony:** talking about football I see?

**Anthony:** So it would seem

**Anthony:** Who changed my name back from chilled

**Marcel:** Oh my GOD

**Anthony:** wait what

**Anthony:** ooOh

**Anthony:** this is confusing as fuCK

**Craig:** it was probably jon 

**Anthony:** Was it John?

**Anthony:** or was it jon?

**Marcel:** hell is real 

**Marcel:** this is it

**Anthony:** Well anyways, how’s everyone’s Thanksgiving?

**Anthony:** Not too bad. What about you other Anthony?

**Anthony:** oh it’s good! Thank you for asking Anthony

**Anthony:** No problem Anthony

**Craig:** MAKE IS STOP

**Marcel:** I’M NOT AN ADMIN I CAN’T DO ANYTHING

**Anthony:** we’ll take over the groupchat and then the world

**Anthony:** Anthony’s unite!!!!

**Anthony:** >:D

**Anthony:**  ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

**Marcel:** @ Brock @ Jon @ David PLEASE SAVEUS FROM THIS NIGHTMARE

**Craig:** Tyler’s reading over my shoulder and cackling

**Craig:** Monster 

**Anthony:** tyler knows whats up 

_ David has logged on _

**David:** ask and you shall receive 

_ David has changed Anthony’s name to Chilled _

_ David has changed Anthony’s name to Jiggly _

**Craig:** Thank you Noglaaa (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) (◕‿◕✿) 

**Jiggly:** aw man

**Chilled:** Ruining the fun out here Nogla

**David:** yeah probably

**Craig:** How’s Thanksgiving going for ya man?

**David:** honestly its going pretty good

**David:** im at evans house 

**David:** his mum made a lot of food

**David:** I tink jon and luke are stopping by later after dinner with their folks

**Craig:** hey, that’s pretty good

**Craig:** gtg Tyler’s mom made dessert

**Craig:** ttyl!!

**Marcel:** bye mini

**Jiggly:** Bye craig!

_ Craig has logged off _

**Jiggly:** Now seems like a good time as any to leave

**Jiggly:** Time to watch some FOOTBALL

_ Jiggly has logged off _

**David:** Mrs fong let me make the mashed potatoessss

**Chilled:** I want mashed potatoes :(

**Marcel:** I’m sorry chilled did you parents not make mashed potatoes for Thanksgiving?????? Like?????

**Chilled:** They’re already gone, eaten by the scoundrels that I call my friends and family

**Marcel:** I’m so sorry for your loss :(((((((

**Chilled:** I am disappointed and my evening is ruined 

**Chilled:** I’m disowning Ze as my best friend

**Chilled:** The position is open and I am currently taking applicants

**David:** ill save you some potatoes mate

**Chilled:** The best friend position has been filled by Nogla everyone else can go home

**David:** >:) 

**Chilled:** >:)

**Marcel:** nogla im telling brian and lui you betrayed them

**Marcel:** you baCKSTABBER

**Chilled:** :O

**David:** ignore him chilled

**David:** hes mad at me cuz of a fortnite thing

**Marcel:** YOU BETRAYED ME 

**David:** I killed him  >:)

**Marcel:** SIYHDBUWIBKDFGUYW

_ Marcel has disconnected _

**Chilled:** Is he uh… going to be okay?

**David:** Yeah don’t worry marcel takes games too seriously

**David:** ill bring him some pie or someting and he’lll be fiiiineeee

**David:** speaking of pie

**David:** I must go

**David:** chilled ill bring you the goods after dessert

_ Marcel has reconnected _

**David:** you live by Arlan right?

**Chilled:** 2 houses down from him yes

**David:** perfect

**Chilled:** I’m counting down the minutes, my love

_ Chilled has logged off _

**Marcel:** oh now I’m definitely telling Lui

**David:** oh you cunt

_ Marcel has logged off _

_ David has logged off _

 

**Arlan’s House, 4:56 pm**

 

David had a spring in his step as he headed towards the oh-so-familiar front door of Arlan’s house. It was rare that the others saw much of him, seeing as how the Mexican teen had gotten his GED instead of finishing his last year at their highschool. Arlan was usually pretty busy with his actual adult job- but the guys tried their best to hang out with him in between all of their hectic schedules. David and Lui tried especially hard to hang out with Arlan as much as they could- they’d be pretty bad boyfriends if they left Arlan alone all by his lonesome. 

No, David did not expect to ever date two of his best friends- but things just kind of… happened. He was great friends with Jacklyn and they did go to Brian’s Halloween party together but.... He never really clicked with her. It wasn’t until after that party that he started dating the two of them actually…

_ He stumbled into Arlan’s house the morning of November 1st hungover- with his Halloween makeup atrociously smudged around his bright but tired eyes. David closed the door quite loudly behind him, cringing at the loud bang that echoed throughout the dark house.  _

_ “Arlan? Lui? Are ye guys ‘ere?” He shrugged off his jacket and what was left of his costume, leaving him in jeans and a tank top which was fine- Arlan always cranked the heat up in his house anyways. He heard some commotion from upstairs where Arlan’s room resided, and twin footsteps soon followed.  _

_ “We’re coming!” _

_ David was patient as he stood at the bottom of the stairs- dead tired on his feet and oddly quiet. Arlan was the first to appear at the top of the steps, a smile quickly filling up his face at the sight of his Irish friend. David raised his head and smiled right back, though his head tilted ever so slightly when Arlan suddenly rushed down the stairs. Arlan had stopped on the second stair from the bottom- so he was face to face with the absurdly tall Irishman. _

_ David was not expecting Arlan to suddenly crash their lips together- arms coming up to wrap around David’s neck. David’s hands went to his friend’s hips out of instinct, but it did take his brain a minute to catch up and return the kiss with fervor… then it hit him. _

_ Dathi had to force himself to stop the kiss (because god, Arlan was such a good kisser it was a bit scary). _

_ “Aren’t ye datin’ Lui?” He asked breathlessly, hoping he didn’t sound too much like an idiot.  _

_ “He sure is.” Lui said from the top of the stairs, a grin wide on his face. David absolutely paled, and was left even more confused when Lui came down the stairs to  _ **_also kiss him_ ** _. He was absolutely dazed when Lui pulled back, his arms still firmly on Arlan but his mind on cloud 9. Distantly, he heard Arlan and Lui talking. _

_ “I think you broke him, amor.” _

_ “He was broken when we found him.” Lui shrugged and hopped down the last 2 steps, leaning casually against the railing on the stairs.  _

_ “Nogla, Arlan and I have a proposition for you.” _

 

And well, Nogla took them up on the offer once he got his bearings, and had been pretty happy since then with his two boyfriends. He grinned and closed the door behind him, breathing in a deep and content sigh as the warmth of the house hit him- accompanied with the smell of hearty food. Arlan must have made some dinner for Thanksgiving, then. That was perfectly fine with Nogla- he could always go for seconds (especially with Arlan’s cooking). 

“Honeys, I’m home!” He called out as he headed further into the house and towards the kitchen- putting down the pie that Mrs. Fong had sent him over with on the dining room table on the way. Arlan and Lui were stood at the stove together- arguing loudly in Spanish (over what exactly, Nogla wasn’t too sure- but he assumed it was food related). 

They both looked up when David cleared his throat, two pairs of eyes lighting up at sudden appearance of their Irish boyfriend. He was attacked from either side with a hug, Lui on his left and Arlan on his right. He managed to wrap an arm around both of them as he bursted into laughter, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads as well.

“Feliz día de acción de gracias, mis novios” Arlan mumbled into David’s t-shirt, happy to spend the holiday with the people he loved the most in this world. 

“Happy t’anksgiving, Arlan, Lui.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye enjoyed the shitty update but hey! Dathidesilentcalibre!


	17. Updating? In My Fic? It's More Likely Than You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jack <3 Life sucks sorry I lost creativity for a bit but hey!!! A chapter!!!!!

**December 4th, 7:35 am. Homeroom**

 

"Glad to be back at school." Marcel grumbled- words almost unintelligible as his face was smashed into his desk. The sarcasm was evident in his voice, and both Brock and John laughed at their friends miserable state.  
"I told you to fix your sleep schedule before Thanksgiving break ended, but _nooooo._ " Brock drawled, crossing his legs and giving Marcel an eyeroll. The teen shot back with an unimpressed look of his own, lifting his head off of his desk with a groan.   
Homeroom was practically empty- Brock just figured a lot of seniors would ditch today. John took the opportunity without authority present to hit a few puffs from his vape, filling the room with a sweet watermelon smell.   
They were quiet for another moment, with John idly doodling on the desk between his vape hits- but a sudden commotion from the door made the three of them all jump a little.   
They recognized Mr. Montoya from last semester as he walked in- but the gangly group of kids following closely behind him were obviously new and not from around here.   
"Just find a seat anywhere, it's just basically a study hall, guys." Mr. Montoya gestured to the empty desks. "Oh- I forgot! Brock, John, Marcel- we have some transfer students, as well as some exchange students."   
"Hell yah you do, teach." One of the new boys- who had short hair and was dressed in a soft pink hoodie, grinned and strode on over to sit down. "Sup?" He asked to the three boys as the rest of the new students filled in the empty desks. "Just call me Zuckles. That fucker there is Fitz-" Mason pointed to a cute but insanely tall blonde who was wearing an oversized rainbow tie dye hoodie. Fitz smiled and gave a small wave. He then pointed to a short kid- who had a helmet placed on the desk in front of him. "That retard is Swagger-"   
"Up yours, dick."   
"Love you too Swaggy." Zuckles blew a kiss in the man’s direction to emphasize his point, going so far as to wink when he was presented the bird by the short teen. After he giggled some more, the kid pointed to a much more approachable kid- also in pink- but with black glasses and some light makeup on his face, a bright smile to tie the whole look together. “That’s Toby. He’s actually a fuckin’ sweetheart and if any of ya are fuckin’ mean to ‘im I’ll kill ya.”   
Toby let out a quiet ‘aw’ at the declaration, fluttering dark and mascara enhanced lashes towards Zuckles’ direction, smiling at uproarious laughter the small gesture caused.   
“Love you too, Zucc.”   
John seemed to take to these guys a lot more quickly than Brock and Marcel did- mainly the other two were a bit taken aback by the vulgar aussie sounding on. But homeroom was certainly a hundred times more entertaining that period with the new additions and hell, Brock and Cam seemed to get along swimmingly as the respective “Mom Friend” and “Dad Friend” of their groups.

  
  
**December 4th, 8:10 am**

**Mooma:** Okay

**Mooma:** I don’t know which of you changed my name but it’s actually kind of fitting

****  
**Mooma:** We got new exchange students!!

****  
**Soy Boy:** oh shit waddup

  
**Soy Boy:** they cute????????????????????????????

  
**Vape-r-wave:** yeah brock are they cute

  
**Mooma:** John we’re in the same room

**  
** **Mooma:** You’re actually talking to them right now did you know that

**Vape-r-wave:** wow u must be fun at parties

  
**MacDonalds Wifi:** you talk shite about my boyfriend once more time and that juul is going straight up your ass

****  
**Vape-r-wave:** Oh fuck yeeea punish me daddy

****  
**Soy Boy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**  
** **MacDonalds Wifi:** I

**MacDonalds Wifi:** I feel like I lost that fight

**Soy Boy:** Johns a biggo slut what can I say

**Vape-r-wave:** ur damb right I am an absolute kinky u  n i t

**Mooma:** I am not going to kinkshame you

**Mooma:** I will be disappointed for the remainder of the day

**Soy Boy:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
**Vape-r-wave:** NANI??????????????????????????????

**Vape-r-wave:** nonononononononnooononooiohuoilgkufjydhtxgchvj Brock I need to be on your good side

**Vape-r-wave:** will u accept my pudding cup at lunch

**Mooma:** …

****  
**Macdonalds Wifi:** Don’t let him corrupt you with bribery Moo Moo

  
**Mooma:** ….

**Soy Boy:** join the sin cave join it join it higukfydtsrdyfuig

**Vape-r-wave:** do it do itdo IT

**Vape-r-wave:** ill even throw in my co s  m i c b ro w n i e

**MacDonalds Wifi:** DONT SUCCUMB TO THE HEATHENS

**Mooma:** John ilu

**Soy Boy:** HAHAHWHHAAHAHHW YE S

**Vape-r-wave:** BROCK HAS JOINED THE BATTLE

**Soy Boy:** ***** the dark side

**Vapr-r-wave:** G  eN E R A L KEn O b I

**Soy Boy:** YOU’rE a  Bo Ld O n e

**Macdonalds Wifi:** why wont anyone else come and save us

**Soy Boy:** save us????

**Soy Boy:** this is a double date!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

**Mooma:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**MacDonalds Wifi:** I hate you both

**Vape-r-wave:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Macdonalds Wifi:** are we just going to talk in emoticons

**Soy Boy:** (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

**Mooma:** (◕‿◕✿)

**Vape-r-wave:** [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] call me baberaham lincoln

**Soy Boy:** good shit **  
** **Soy Boy:** but does it beat

**Soy Boy:** /╲/\╭( ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)╮/\╱\

**Mooma:** ಠ~ಠ

**Vape-r-wave** OH SHIT BITCHA

**Vape-r-wave:** ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)

**Vape-r-wave:** YOU WIN

**Vape-r-wave:** TAKE THE KIDS JSUT DONT HURT ME OR MY WIFE

**Mooma:** ur wife?

**Vape-r-wave:** u

**Mooma:** （╯°□°）╯︵( .o.)

**MacDonalds Wifi:** my statement stands

**MacDonalds Wifi:** I hate you w’all

**MacDonalds Wifi:** ***y’all

**Soy Boy:** w’all

**Vape-r-wave:** w’all

**Mooma:** w’all

**SiniBadd:** w’all

**Vanoss Michael Hanby:** w’all

**MacDonalds Wifi:** Now y ou come out of the woodwork   
**Joe n Tony:** w     ‘           a     l              l

**MacDonalds Wifi:** Hi! I’m new to the single scene and looking for a discreet relationship as well as nEW FOHKIN FRIENDS

**Mooma:** (ʘᗩʘ')

**Mooma:** ಥ_ಥ

**Vape-r-wave:** YOU MADE MY LWYFE CRY

**Vape-r-wave:** I hope YOURE HAPpY

  
**Vape-r-wave:** Brock’s just sadly drinking a hi-c

**Mooma:** (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

**MacDonalds Wifi** : Oh my jaesus

**MacDonalds Wifi:** I’m sorry Moo Moo

**MacDonalds Wifi:** we still on for dinner later?   
**Mooma:** yes!!!!

**Mooma:** I gtg but I love you!!!!!!!!1

**Mooma:** (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**MacDonalds Wifi:** ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Soy Boy:** gay

**Vape-r-wave:** I’d hope so

**Soy Boy:** damn u rite

**Fortnite took my soul:** who changed my name

**Fortnite took my soul:** also what did I miss

**Soy Boy:** look at the time I gotta go bay beeeee

**Vape-r-wave:** bye bitch.

**Fortnite took my soul:** ಠ_ಠ

**Fortnite took my soul:** fuccers

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Battle on the ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916995) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
